An Identity Revealed
by Cheiri Blossom
Summary: Asuka Jr. finds out that Meimi Haneoka is Saint Tail. He accidentally reveals this to the public. Now all the wrong doers that were foiled by Saint Tail are out to get her. Only Asuka Jr. can protect her now.
1. Chapter 1

****

Author's Note: Hi all Saint Tail fans! I'm sorta altering the Saint Tail story a bit but I think it will turn out pretty good. This won't follow the manga at all so it won't be so easy to predict. Well I still will be using the characters but the plot will be different. (Thus a fanfic!) Sorry wasted space explaining basic stuff. I have other fanfics too so while you're waiting for this one to be updated, please read and review those. Okay enough chattering! On to Saint Tail. One more thing, review please! Okay now on to Saint Tail!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Tail or any anime at that. Hehe…that's pathetic (sweatdrop)

**Chapter 1**

" Saint Tail is Haneoka!" Shouted a girl with bright blond hair to a shorter boy with dark green hair. " Asuka Jr. you have to believe me!" the girl shouted flailing her arms wildly, emphasizing its importance.

" Takamiya, Saint Tail is definitely NOT Haneoka! The wedding dress contest proved it. Haneoka was in the dressing room while Saint Tail was on stage. You saw her yourself. Just leave Haneoka alone." Asuka Jr. said to her as he walked down the busy hallways. Many familiar faces greeted him as he nodded a 'hello' to each acquaintance. Takamiya, as usual, trailed him to his locker determined to prove her point. Asuka Jr. opened his locker and stashed his books away.

" Just listen to me!" Takamiya pleaded. Asuka Jr., as a reply, slammed his locker door forcefully and stared at her silently. Takamiya froze and glanced into his deep green eyes. His handsome face was twisted with annoyance. " What about the baseball tickets? Haneoka lost her's the same time Saint Tail did." She said in a determined voice. Asuka Jr. shrugged and leaned up against his locker.

" So Saint Tail is a baseball fan. Most people in Seika City enjoy it. Why can't Saint Tail?" he asked defiantly. He smirked at her narrow face and watched the anger build up behind her blue eyes.

" That's not the point. You're just sticking up for Saint Tail because you don't want to catch her. This is all a little game for you. You like playing detective, don't you?!" Takamiya snapped. Instantly, she held her hands up to her mouth to prevent any more nasty words from spouting out. "Asuka…" she whispered. He glared at her angrily and stomped off to his next class. Many students had already gathered around their desks chatting with their fellow students. Meimi Haneoka talked happily with her few friends in the back of the class. Her bright orange hair dangled across her neatly pressed school uniform as she leaned forward to see what her best friend, Seira, was writing.

" Seira, thank you so much for doing my math homework. I'm still tired from last night." She said with a yawn.

" I'm sure you will atone for your sins later." Seira replied quickly scribbling the answers onto a piece of paper. Meimi looked stunned at her.

" My sins? This is great. A nun is blackmailing me," she said sarcastically. Seira's reply was giving Meimi's half-done homework in front of her. Meimi looked down at it with disbelief. " Oh C'mon Seira! It was a joke!"

" Smooth move Haneoka." A voice snorted with laughter from behind her. She whipped around to stare angrily at the face of Asuka Jr.

" No one asked you!" she snapped at him. Asuka Jr. smiled and lifted something from within his bag. It was the answers to the math homework.

" I was off chasing Saint Tail last night and I still finished. What were you doing, painting your toenails?" Asuka Jr. teased. Furious with anger, Meimi snatched his homework from his hand and ripped it into two. With a triumphant smile, she let them float gently down to the floor landing at the tip of Asuka's feet. His jaw dropped with disbelief as he stared down at his ruined homework. Meimi crossed her arms victoriously.

" Please may the Lord forgive these souls." Seira muttered under her breath. She finished writing Meimi's homework and put it on her desk.

" You know how long it took me to do that?" Asuka Jr. asked sadly kneeling down and picking up the remnants of his lost homework.

" Ooh what, a whole ten minutes?" Meimi said snottily.

" No, that's how long it took me to do my homework. This was the answer key for you, you stupid girl!" Asuka said cutting his theatrics and smiling revengefully. Meimi's face burned with anger as she stormed off to the other side of the room.

" That fight wasn't so bad." Ryoko said after a minute passed by.

" That was the earthquake. Wait for the aftershock." Seira informed her.

" Class let's begin our lessons on Algebra for today. Miss Haneoka, please take your seat so we can get started. Same to you, Mr. Asuka." Both students blushed with embarrassment as they made their way through the rows of occupied desks.

(He gets on my nerves so much! Argh! I just wanna strangle him sometimes!) Meimi thought clenching her fists under her wooden desk.

(Stupid girl! She didn't even say sorry!) Asuka Jr. thought angrily.

" Class, A squared plus B squared equals C squared. This is the Pythagorean Theory." The teacher said drawing the formula on the board. Anger built up inside Meimi as she watched the teacher carefully write the formula out correctly.

" Ugh!" Meimi yelled with frustration. Every student turned around to stare at her sudden outburst.

" Miss Haneoka, is something wrong?" the teacher inquired.

" N-no sorry." She said nervously. Meimi turned scarlet and sank under her desk. Ryoko looked at Seira with a questionable look.

" Aftershock." She stated. Ryoko's mouth opened with comprehension as she turned her attention back to the teacher.

" Let's continue class…" The teacher's voice droned out as Asuka Jr.'s mind filled with daydream.

(Saint Tail is not as rude as Haneoka. She is more graceful and lady-like and probably smarter than her. Definitely smarter if she can outwit me.) Asuka thought to himself. He lay back in his chair and relaxed. (Saint Tail is perfect.) His cheeks turned a pale red. (No! Stop thinking about her! Math, focus on math. Okay.) Asuka jolted up in his chair and picked up his pencil quickly. He frantically took down notes and tried to draw his mind away from Saint Tail.

An hour and a half later the school halls buzzed with the chatter. The ending classes finally were over as the eager students, with relief that the day was over, went to their lockers. Asuka Jr. slammed open his locker purposely closing the girls locker next to his.

" Oops! Sorry Haneoka." He said in a not so convincing voice. Meimi clenched her face as her nose wrinkled in anger.

" You…" she angrily growled. She managed to contain herself as she carefully reopened her locker. Meimi hastily grabbed her bags before slamming her locker. As she walked towards the exit, she faked a fall and crashed Asuka Jr.'s locker close. Asuka Jr., stunned, stared at her as she got up. "Oops!" she said mimicking his previous comment.

" I'm gonna miss the bus because of you!" he yelled at her face. Meimi smiled sweetly before replying.

" You could use the exercise. Maybe, with it, you could catch Saint Tail for once." Meimi said nastily while walking out the exit. Asuka Jr. shook with fury before violently punching his locker. She looked over shoulder to see him hastily trying to open his locker. She smiled to herself before stepping into the brisk spring air. The sun danced on her cheeks as she looked up into the sky. White doves flew to their local nest and disappeared into a nearby tree. The leaves waved gently as the breeze tangled her hair. Meimi sighed happily to herself as she walked to the attached church. Seira lingered near the altar, waiting at the entrance of her confessional.

" Hey Seira! Sorry I'm late." Meimi shouted across the church. Visitors turned their heads to see where the rude interruption came from. Meimi scratched the back of her head with embarrassment and quickly made her way to the confessional. She slammed to the door to safety behind her and breathed an embarrassed sigh.

" Really Meimi. We are in the house of God. Please try to manage yourself." Seira scolded her from behind the blind.

" Ah Gomen. Anyway, what's up?" Meimi hastily said trying to change the subject.

" You know how the library came under new management. The manager, Mr. Yokaido, has been stealing books from other libraries and adding it to ours. Your mission is to retrieve all 20 books and return them to their proper libraries." Seira said shutting her eyes slowly at the end of the short speech.

" This looks like a job for Saint Tail!" Meimi exclaimed.

****

Author's Note: So it wasn't action packed, but it'll get there. Please watch Meimi's and Asuka Jr.'s romance unfold. I still have to write the next chapter so review till then!

Love to all my fans,

Cheiri Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

****

Author's Note: Well this is Chapter 2. Thank you all for the reviews and sorry if it took long. I was surprised to get so many reviews on the first chapter. Keep reviewing it makes me happy. I will start typing the third chapter as soon as I post this one.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Saint Tail characters or any of the books mentioned in this chapter.

Chapter 2

Asuka Jr. set down his bundle of books and collapsed into the nearby easy chair. The two-mile block was long and tiring for him.

" Maybe Haneoka was right. I do need to get back in shape." He said to himself drawing in a lung soothing breath. Asuka Jr. glanced over at the small tower of textbooks and sighed. He opened his Algebra book while grabbing his sharpened pencil. He flipped carelessly to the assigned page and gaped at what he saw before him.

__

I will come tonight for the stolen books at the Seika City Public Library.

St. Tail

Asuka Jr. excitedly pushed his homework aside, letting it topple to the ground, and ran out the door quickly. He ran down the block and burst into the Seika City police department. Panting and out of breath, he burst into his father's office and threw down the calling card down on his father's desk. Detective Asuka paused in his phone conversation and picked it up curiously.

" Yeah, I'm still here." He said hugging the phone with his shoulder. The detective looked over it carefully and handed it back to his son. " Yeah, okay. Right Mayor. Okay, okay. Yeah." He said grabbing the phone once again with his spare hand while scribbling a something into his notebook. Asuka Jr. beamed when he heard that the mayor was on the line.

" Let me talk to him." Asuka Jr. whispered. His father waved at the sound of his voice telling him to be quiet. Asuka Jr. lay back in his chair patiently.

" Yeah, right. Okay. Before you go, my son wants to talk to you." His father said handing the phone to his son.

" Hey Mayor. Saint Tail is going to the library tonight. Something about stolen books….yeah. What? Why?! Oh…okay. I can still handle it. Yeah, thanks Mayor." Asuka Jr. said, his voice full of disappointment. He hung up the phone and hung his head.

" What's wrong son?" the detective asked.

" The mayor is giving you all the police for your case tonight. I don't get any reinforcements. No guards, no nothing." Asuka Jr. said sadly putting his face in his hands.

" What about that Lina girl? She could be of some help." He suggested.

" No! She always tries to take charge. I'm the one who is catching Saint Tail. No one else." Asuka Jr. yelled.

" Okay son, settle down. As you see, I have a lot of work to do before tonight. So I'll see you after the case." Detective Asuka said ending the conversation. His head lowered to his work. Asuka Jr. glared at him angrily before shutting the door. He stomped out the door and rounded the nearby corner. 

" Oof!" he exclaimed while colliding head on with the girl in front of him. He got up slowly and rubbed his head. Asuka Jr. looked down at the girl his vision still a little blurred from impact. " Are you okay? Here let me help you." He said kindly offering his hand. The girl took it graciously and bent over to grab her things.

(She has the same uniform like the one at my school. I wonder why I haven't see-) his thoughts were interrupted when she straightened her body.

" Haneoka!" he gasped.

" Duh! Who'd you think it was, Saint Tail?" Meimi snapped at him. Asuka Jr. outraged, stomped off in the direction of the library. Meimi's blue eyes followed him around the corner until he disappeared from her sight.

(Asuka Jr. was actually courteous.) Meimi thought puzzled by his new attitude. (Jerk! Making me think of him. Of all the nerve!) She tramped off angrily to her house.

" Mom, Dad I'm home!" Meimi yelled through her house while taking off her shoes.

" Welcome home Sweetie. How was your day?" Meimi's mother said her head peeking out from the kitchen. The air filled with the smell of soap. The sound of dishes clanking was heard from her direction.

" Same as usual." Meimi said running up to her room.

" We're having pasta tonight." Meimi's mother shouted up the stairs.

" Sounds good Mom!" She replied. Meimi opened to door to see her father sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

" Meimi! So glad you're home. I've been dying to show you this new trick." Her father stuttered with happy excitement.

" Lay it on me, Pop." Meimi said sitting on the bed.

" Okay…" he said clearing his throat. " 1,2,3!" Confetti magically flew out of his hand and created a miniature tornado spinning in his palms. He smiled proudly and looked at his daughter. Her face filled with awe as she grabbed at loose pieces of confetti.

" That's so cool, Dad! How'd you do it?" Meimi asked eagerly jumping up off her bed.

" A magician never reveals his secrets." Her father said and winked. " I'll see you at dinner time, Meimi!" he said shutting her door. Meimi quickly locked her door after her father left and pressed her back against it.

" Forgive us Lord for the tricks up our sleeves." Meimi said quietly looking at the ceiling. " 1…2…3!" The air filled with confetti and ribbons when Meimi screamed these numbers. Her outfit had changed from her usual uniform to the black and pink combination that belonged to Saint Tail. She twirled happily and threw open her windows dramatically. The curtains flew out the window only to be caught by the hangers. They floated wildly desperately trying to escape her room. Meimi gracefully jumped out her window and landed silently on the roof. She looked back at her empty room and smiled. She pointed to her bed and a note appeared on it.

__

Be back by dinner. Going for walk. Love you very much,

Meimi

Meimi smiled and jumped off her roof. Meanwhile at the library Asuka Jr. questioned Mr. Yokaido thoroughly.

" Why would Saint Tail be coming here if you didn't do anything wrong?!" Asuka Jr. yelled angrily at him. Obviously, the discussion had been going rough.

" Because she's a thief. They steal anything they can get their hands on!" Mr. Yokaido yelled right back at him.

" If you haven't noticed, Saint Tail only steals back things that were once stolen." Asuka Jr. said.

" Then why are you chasing her?" Mr. Yokaido asked. Asuka Jr. was momentarily stumped by this question.

" Because any stealing is a crime! Even stealing for the good. Look at Robin Hood for instance. He stole from the bad to give to the poor. But the king's men still chased him." Asuka Jr. stated. Meimi watched from the top of a nearby shelf and listened intently.

(Robin Hood is one of the books I have to steal.) She thought to herself. She took out a list that contained all the books that needed to be returned. (Better make my way over to the fantasy section.) Meimi jumped from shelf to shelf until she landed elegantly in the children's book department. She scanned the shelves carefully picking a few here and there until the stack in her hand was unbearable. She leaned on the nearby shelf for assurance. It gave under her weight and smashed to the floor. Meimi looked in the direction of Asuka Jr. and Mr. Yokaido. They had fell silent.

" Saint Tail!" Asuka Jr. shouted in the darkness. Meimi started to run but the books held her down. Asuka Jr. was catching up to her quickly.

(Think of something Meimi! I got it.) Meimi stopped in her tracks and dropped all the books. She raised her hands to the ceiling.

" 1, 2, 3!" she shouted. The books rose off the ground and started to circle rapidly around her. The books created a shield and a barrier. (Thanks Dad.) She thought to herself. Asuka Jr. stopped in his tracks when seeing the swirling books. 

" I'm coming in there!" Asuka Jr. said through the rush of books. The books beat at his sides as he blocked their way. He pushed through painfully through until he reached the eye of the tornado of books. He turned around quickly looking for her. The center was empty. " Show yourself you coward!" Asuka Jr. shouted through the books. The books suddenly dropped the ground. Asuka Jr. looked around to see her reading one of the books in the chair. " I got you now." He said running towards her. He grabbed her arm to discover it was only a dummy. He whipped around to see Saint Tail standing where he was a second ago. Opened books surrounded her. "Stay right there." He said dashing towards her.

" Thank you detective for coming to the daily story time. Today we will be reading Aladdin," she paused as a nearby book let loose a lamp and a genie. " Peter Pan," another book let loose a gigantic pirate ship. " And my personal favorite, Sleeping beauty." A giant black dragon rose out of the book closest to him. He stumbled backwards with fright. Taking this chance, Meimi summoned all the books around her. They snapped shut and floated gently around her. " I'm returning these to the proper libraries now." She said jumping closer to the door.

" Wait! You forgot one!" Asuka Jr. yelled holding up the copy of Sleeping Beauty. Meimi froze with fright.

" 1, 2, 3!" she yelled a pink ribbon flew out of her hand and wrapped around the book. She tugged on the other line forcefully. Asuka Jr. held onto the book strongly.

" I've got you now!" He said pulling the last tug with all his might. Saint Tail came flying in his direction. She collided with him sending him to the floor. Asuka Jr. acted quickly, grabbing her shoulder. Meimi looked around in fright to find something to cover her face. She spotted the book and opened it quickly. She hid her face behind it right when Asuka Jr. looked at her. " Get your nose out of that book so I can see your face!" Asuka Jr. shouted grabbing at the book. Meimi flipped backwards and returned to the floating books at the entrance.

" Sleep well my prince and may your princess wake you up with a kiss." Saint Tail said opening the book in her hands. A pink mist floated in the in the air and descended softly around him.

" No…come back here…Saint Tail…" he said drifting off to sleep. He outstretched his hand in her direction until sleep overcame him and he slumped to sleep.

(That was too close Meimi. Asuka Jr. is stronger than he looks.) She held Sleeping Beauty in her hands while the others glided across the sky next to her. The moon was unusually big as the stars glistened in the night sky. Meimi admired them as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. (Perfect night for a magic carpet ride.) She thought to herself. She giggled as she held up her hands.

" 1, 2, 3!" Meimi shouted. An exotic rug floated, out of Aladdin, near her as she stepped aboard. The books stacked in a pile next to her as she soared across Seika City.

****

Author's Note: So how'd you like it? Review and the third chapter will be up in no time at all. Thanks all. Love to all my fans.

Cheiri Blossom


	3. Chapter 3

****

Author' s Note: Hi all readers. Sorry I was at my dad's house this weekend. I made this chapter extra long though. I hope that makes up for it. Thank you to all my Reviewers. **Neoblade26: **I figured that Meimi had the weak end of the ribbon only holding on with her hands while Asuka got the book. Plus Asuka Jr. can be very ambitious. Thank you to **Piekea Tyne, Mickie, mid*, Firegirl, Kyosnkozukigirl, and chibikins (first reviewer!)** for reviewing! Chapter 3 is here!

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail or Shakespeare. Better brush up on your Old English!

Chapter 3

Meimi came home around midnight the way she went out, through her window. Quietly, she tiptoed across her carpet and shut her window gently. Meimi sat up against her door and looked at the door handle. It remained immobile. " Okay…3…2…1" she whispered to herself. Her clothes changed instantly to her cotton pajamas. Meimi stood up and walked over tiredly to her bed. A now cold dinner sat on her nightstand. She yawned as she opened her textbooks and began her homework.

Asuka Jr. arrived home to an empty house as usual. His father was at work still. His mother had passed away sadly and shortly after he was born. His coat was torn from the lethal books, as were his pants. His face was slightly swollen and cut from the books also. Asuka Jr. dragged his painful body to the bathroom to wash up. When he was done washing his face, he bandaged it carefully. The finishing result looked as if he had a bad experience shaving. Asuka Jr. shrugged it off as he went up the stairs, his body aching with pain and fatigue with every step. Luckily for him, he had finished his homework easily before. He slid in to bed and fell instantly asleep.

" Meimi wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Her mother shouted up the stairs. Meimi lifted her head out of her Math book to look sluggishly at the clock. She gasped to when she saw the time and jumped out of bed. Meimi quickly threw on her uniform and packed up her bag. The pile of stolen books lingered besides her homework as she frantically grabbed for her belongings. She stuffed all of it carelessly in her bag as she ran out the door. Meimi stumbled down the stairs to meet her mother smiling and laughing at her.

" Morning Mom." Meimi said quickly putting on her shoes. She kissed her mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

" Have a nice day Sweetie!" Her mother shouted after her. She stood in the doorway watching her daughter scurry off to school. Detectives and police swarmed around the library searching for evidence on who Saint Tail really is. Meimi slowed down when she saw a particularly large crowd. " I doubt Asuka Jr. is still asleep in there." She said to herself trying to come up with an explanation. " He's probably just telling everyone how he almost caught Saint Tail." She said still looking at the crowd. Her feet started to move, as her eyes remained stationed on the spot. She collided with someone rounding the corner.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!" the boy exclaimed.

" The third time now!" Meimi yelled at him. Asuka Jr. helped her up with a questionable look on his face. " What?"

" You said third time, we've only bumped into each other twice." Asuka Jr. informed her. Meimi froze.

(Oh crap. I was Saint Tail when I bumped into him once.) Meimi blushed and backed away.

" It-it must be brain damage from colliding with you so often!" Meimi yelled at him before running towards the school. Her face burned with embarrassment as the cool wind tried to cool it off. The church bell rang telling its late students to hurry up. Meimi ran faster into the school courtyard and jumped up the steps. She quickly ran down the hall and burst into her homeroom. Luckily for her, the teacher was still absent. She walked to her desk letting her body cool off. Seira smiled at her welcoming. Meimi gave her a miserable look before sitting down.

" Good morning Meimi." Seira said happily.

" It may be a good morning, but it sure isn't for me." She said lying her head down on her desk. " I still have to do my math homework!" Meimi exclaimed lifting her head from her desk and fumbling through her backpack. She went to pull out her math book but instead popped out the copy of sleeping beauty. Meimi gasped at the sight of this and looked around to see if any one saw. Asuka Jr. had just entered the room. He looked over at her and then her book. His eyes widened at the sight of it and he walked quickly over to her.

" Meimi…where-" Asuka Jr. was interrupted by Seira suddenly.

" Thanks Meimi. Did you like Sleeping Beauty? It's one of my favorites." Seira said grabbing the book off her desk.

" Thanks again for letting me borrow it Seira." Meimi said. Asuka Jr., satisfied, walked back to his desk. She let out an exasperated sigh and sank back in her chair. " Seira, you're a life saver." Seira smiled and returned to her desk.

" Class let's begin today with the soliloquies that you had to write last night for homework." The teacher said gaining everyone's attention to her. " Do I have any volunteers?" Asuka Jr. raised his hand. The teacher nodded and waved him up to the front. Asuka straightened and took out a piece of paper. He released his breath before starting.

" I see you at night, both in dreams and in person,

The darkness conceals your face every time,

You are always one step ahead,

As I am one step behind,

Someday I will catch up,

Someday the light will shine on you,

And you will be revealed to me in both heart and mind,

Someday…" 

Asuka bowed his head after he finished. The class remained silent in awe. Meimi stared at him as it dawned on her. He was talking about her. He was talking about Saint Tail. She blushed vigorously as she put her face in her hands.

" Well done Asuka. It was beautifully written. Does anyone else want to go?" the teacher asked. A few hands shot up eagerly. The drone of voices buzzed in Meimi's head. Her face had finally cooled down. She dared to look up. Everyone's attention was focused on the presenter. Meimi leaned back in her chair with relief and focused on the new presenter.

Asuka Jr. darted a look around the classroom. Most of them paid attention halve heartily. He saw Meimi resting her face on her hands. She seemed to be lost in thought. Asuka turned reluctantly back to the presenter as the class clapped at the ending. Meimi woke up out of her daydream and clapped along.

" Before we go on, I'd like to remind you that the Renaissance Days are next week. There will be a banquet with food and dancing. After, the play Romeo and Juliet will be showed to the rest of the school. Tryouts will be held after school today. I'd like to see you all there. Remember that you have to dress for the occasion also. Girls please wear medieval style ball gowns and boys tuxedos are fine. Both genders have to wear masquerade masks. I suggest you rent your costumes. Mention that it is for school and they will rent it to you for free. This is at all costumes shops." The teacher ended the reminder and began to teach once again. Most of the students whispered excitedly about this news. Meimi beamed at Seira who smiled.

" I'm gonna try out for Juliet after school." Meimi whispered to her friend.

" I'll be there, rooting you on." Seira said. Meimi smiled and turned towards the front of the room. She tried to focus on her work but it was no use. Excitement bubbled inside her as she bounced anxiously in her seat. The bell rang as all the students rushed out of the room. She ran to her locker and opened it quickly. Beside her Asuka Jr. was taking his time.

" Are you going to try out for the play Asuka?" Meimi asked peering over her locker door.

" If it gets me on the teacher's side then definitely." He replied still looking at all his stuff.

" You're such a suck up." She said slamming his locker. She walked away triumphantly to her next class. Asuka Jr. stared at his locker angrily before walking to his next class in the opposite direction. Meimi struggled through her classes trying to contain her excitement. The last bell finally rang as she eagerly raced down to the auditorium. Students piled into the auditorium filling almost every seat.

" Attention all students. This year we will be putting on the production of Romeo and Juliet for next week's Renaissance Days. First, let's introduce the director we hired, Mrs. Yui Kasanugi." The teacher began the rounds of clapping as the woman stepped forward.

" I'm very happy to be here. This reminds me of my days in the theater. I don't want to reminisce so let's get this show on the road. All Juliets please step to the left side of the stage. All Romeos to the right. All supporting roles to the middle." The students did what they were told. Mrs. Kasanugi rubbed her chin with approval. " I want to get a Romeo first. You there, with the blonde hair, what's your name?"

" Sawatari Manato." Sawatari said proudly straightening his bangs.

" Read from Scene One, Act Five where Romeo comes in. I will read the other parts." Sawatari paused before beginning.

"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?"

"I know not, sir."

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night like a rich jewel in an Ethiope's ear; beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear! So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand, and, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Sawatari said in a monotone. Mrs. Kasanugi looked at him in a bored manner.

" Um….thank you Mr. Sawatari….that was….interesting." Mrs. Kasanugi said trying hard not to hurt his feelings. Sawatari smiled broadly and stepped back into the group. Mrs. Kasanugi rubbed her forehead to comfort the upcoming headache. The crowd of students woke up from the boring speech. " You with the green hair, step forward." Mrs. Kasanugi said pointing to Asuka Jr. He stepped forward obediently." Name?"

" Daiki Asuka." He said. Mrs. Kasanugi scanned the crowd for another student.

" Girl with the long, orange hair. Step up." Meimi, uncertain, stepped forward. " What's your name?"

" Meimi Haneoka."

" Miss Haneoka and Mr. Asuka please play the parts of Romeo and Juliet where they first meet. Act One, Scene Five."

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." Asuka Jr. said while drawing closer to Meimi.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." Meimi said nervously. Her voice quavered with nervousness.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Asuka asked looking up at Meimi. Her eyes were still connected to the script.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

" Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

" Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

" Then have my lips the sin that they have took." 

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Asuka Jr. read the following sentences and stopped. Meimi also remained silent. She looked up at his green eyes and breathed nervously. Asuka Jr. leaned in and shut his eyes. Meimi felt his warm lips against hers as she shut her eyes. He drew backwards from her and stared into her confused blue eyes. " Don't forget your line!" he whispered harshly. Meimi snapped back to reality and quickly stared at her script.

" Y-You kiss by the book." Meimi stuttered. Her cheeks burned as she faced the crowd once more.

" Take a bow. You both did excellent." Mrs. Kasanugi said clapping wildly. The other students began to clap too. Asuka Jr. scratched his head and bowed. Meimi flushed a deeper red and bowed quickly. She made her way to the back of the crowd of students to find Seira.

" You did excellent Meimi." Seira said clapping her hand on her shoulder. Meimi shook rapidly. " What's wrong? You're not even on stage anymore." Seira asked her eyes filling with concern.

" Didn't you see? We kissed!" she shouted her voice wavering nervously.

" It's just acting Meimi." Seira said trying to calm her down.

" He could of acted like he was kissing me then!" Seira didn't answer and returned her stare to the actors. Meimi pushed the subject no farther. The try outs went relatively well through the rest of the auditions. When the last student had said their share, Mrs. Kasanugi stood up and cleared her throat. The auditorium's noise dulled down.

" You all did very well and you all deserve an applause." A round of clapping arose in the huge room. " The lists are posted at the entrance and congratulations to all actors and actresses." She said and grabbed her stuff. The students rushed to the lists to see if they were fortunate enough to make it. They stood as the following:

Romeo: Daiki Asuka

Juliet: Lina Takamiya

Nurse: Seira Mimori

Mercutio: Manato Sawatari

Benvolio: Ryoko ------

Meimi scanned the list for her name, but did not see it. Her eyes filled with tears. She pushed them back and swallowed. Meimi looked at Seira who was at the center of a couple friends. They congratulated her as she smiled bashfully.

(I want to know why. Why didn't I get picked. I did better than most of those girls up there) Meimi thought now angry with herself. She spotted Mrs. Kasanugi packing up.

" Mrs. Kasanugi, can I ask you something?" Meimi said nervously approaching the director.

" Let me guess, you want to know why you didn't make it, right?" Meimi could only nod. " You were great Miss Haneoka, really you were, but Miss Takamiya had something you didn't. She had more passion towards Mr. Asuka then you. She acted like she really did love him. You held back a little and that's okay." Mrs. Kasanugi said trying to explain.

" Then why didn't I get another part?" she asked pleading for an answer.

" Well there weren't many female parts. Miss Mimori was pure as the Nurse is in the play. I would have you play one of the male parts, but your hair is too long to put under a wig. You can still do behind the stages though. We need a light person. Would you like to take care of that?"

" Sure." Meimi replied in a disappointed voice. She walked over to the students that were now leaving. She greeted Seira and congratulated weakly.

" Meimi, you were excellent. I would've picked you." Seira said hugging her friend.

" Thanks Seira." Meimi said sadly wiping away the embarrassing tears. They both walked out of the school together and into the cool Spring air.

****

Author's Note: Please don't hate me! There's a reason that Meimi didn't get the part! I'll bring the plot back later, but first I have to make some bad guys. So they have to go through a lot before Asuka Jr. actually finds out. Gomen! Please review on how you like this chapter! I worked really hard on it!


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Meimi entered her front door and closed it very slowly. There was a way in her movement that told her surroundings that something was wrong. She kicked off her shoes lazily. Her face remained parallel with the ground as she headed for the stairs.

" Hey honey, how was school?" Meimi's mother said turning to look at her. Her body was covered with flour. She wiped her powdery hands on her apron before looking at her distraught daughter. " What's wrong, baby?" her voice filling with concern. Meimi's bangs covered her teary eyes as she shook her head. " I know something's wrong. It's not nothing." She said. Meimi looked up at her mom and let the loose tears trickle down her face.

" I know it's stupid mom. I know it's stupid, but it still hurts!" Meimi said burying her wet face into her mother stomach.

" What's stupid honey?" she asked her arms wrapping around her daughter comfortingly.

" I tried out for Romeo and Juliet. I played Juliet and this boy named Asuka Jr., that I always fight with, was Romeo." Meimi said hiccuping.

" The detectives son?" Meimi nodded. " Go on."

" We did the seen where Romeo sees Juliet and falls in love. We did the seen where they kiss Mom! We kissed! We kissed Mom!" Meimi said hysterically. She tightened her fists in her mother's apron.

" Calm down honey. It was just acting." She said stroking Meimi's head gently.

" No Mom! It felt real! I don't think it was acting!" Meimi cried.

" So what you're saying is that you like this boy or he likes you?" she asked quietly. Meimi calmed down and remained silent. Her face was hidden in her mother's apron as the question processed in her brain. " You don't have to answer. This is your personal life. All I'm saying is that it's important to stay friends. Don't let this tiny kiss ruin your friendship with this boy." Meimi's mother pulled her out of her apron. She looked in her eyes and smiled. " Everything will work out. It always does." She said wiping the tears off her daughter's cheeks. Meimi stared at her mother and smiled weakly.

" Thanks Mom." She said lovingly hugging her. Meimi let go of her and dashed quickly up the stairs. Her mother remained staring at the top of the stairs. She laughed to herself before walking back into the kitchen. Meimi lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling. The depressed feeling that had been lifted came back again now that she was alone. Her mind was blank as she focused on the small designs imprinted in the ceiling paint.

(I don't like Asuka Jr. He's not even my friend. How could she even assume that?) Meimi said to herself convincingly. She sighed as she opened her homework and worked on it thoughtlessly. Her mind seemed to hold onto the scene of what happened that afternoon. Meimi rewound the scene over and over again. The scenery seemed to fade every time he came close to her. The scene was a lot shorter than what is seemed like in reality. Time stopped every time his green eyes peered into hers. No one was in the auditorium with them. There was no auditorium it seemed. Just him and her. Meimi realized that her pencil had stopped moving. She looked down at her barely finished homework. (I have to clear my head.) She thought to herself. She opened her door that creaked silently.

" I'm going for a walk Mom!" Meimi shouted through the house.

" Okay sweetie. Be back by dinner." Her mom replied. Meimi opened the door and exited her home. The streets had dawned a dim look. Twilight had overcome the outside world. The rooftops burned violently as the dulled sun shined down on them. Meimi's eyes ignored all the scenery. Her feet guided her as she wandered through the neighborhoods. The path seemed familiar to her. Meimi stopped suddenly as she looked up at the building towering over her. The steeple of the holy building climbed into the clouds. Stained glass allowed the little amount of light left to trickle into the building. Meimi walked up the concrete steps and opened the doors. Inside the church, the wooden pews were empty. Small candles surrounded the walls letting off a soft glow. The front central area of the church had longer candles that burned brightly. Meimi stepped forward to the altar and sat in the front row of pews. Her mind was strained of the recent thoughts that cluttered her brain. She lay her head on the wooden handrail and shut her eyes. The soft glow of the candles transcended through her eyelids.

The door opened and shut softly. Asuka Jr. stood at the entrance peering over the rows of pews. He spotted her orange hair and recognized her instantly.

" Haneoka…" he said softly. Meimi lifted her head drowsily and turned around. She flushed with embarrassment when their eyes met.

" W-What are you doing here?" she stuttered nervously. Asuka stepped closer to her his hands casually in his pants pockets.

" I come here to pray every night…for my dead mother." He said looking up at the gigantic organ pipes that covered the front wall. Meimi looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. Her face was still red. The church fell silent momentarily.

" Sorry." She said softly. Asuka Jr. shook his head.

" Mind if I…" he said pointing to the pew. Meimi shook her head quickly scooting over. Asuka sat down next her and hung his jacket over the rail. He placed his hands behind his head as he leaned backward. " I never really had a mom. Dad is always at his job so I'm usually on my own. But that's okay." He looked at her and smiled. " I try so hard at school to make my dad and mom proud. I don't really mind the other students picking on me 'cause they're just jealous." He said laughing. Meimi smiled nervously.

(Why is he telling me all of this? Because he's lonely?) She thought looking at his profile. 

" So why are you here?" Asuka said facing her.

" Just thinking." Meimi muttered. Asuka Jr. cocked his head to one side.

" Are you sad? It looks like you've been crying. Your eyes are still a little puffy." He said staring at her directly. Meimi looked away.

" It's none of your business!" She snapped. Asuka Jr., surprised, returned his stare to the pipe organ. Meimi, feeling guilty, stared down at her palms. " Sorry." She whispered. " I-I'm just sad about not getting the part." Meimi explained. Asuka nodded his head as if understanding.

" I thought you were better than Takamiya. I dunno why you didn't get the part. I would of signed you up for sure but then again what do I know about theatre." Asuka said encouraging. Meimi smiled happily and stood up.

" Thank you." She inched by him brushing up against his warm legs. " I'll see you tomorrow at school, Asuka." She said and turned to the doors. Asuka looked over and watched her disappear from sight. He returned his stare to the organs and smiled.

(She's really nice when we're not fighting.) He thought resting his chin on the railing. He smiled to himself before standing up. He stretched momentarily and picked up his jacket. The cross loomed over him. He looked up. (See you later Mom.) Asuka bowed before leaving himself.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Author's Note: As you can see, I have nothing better to do than to sit and write this fanfiction. That's why I update all the time! Anyway, I'm happy to get these reviews that it drives me to update. So keep reviewing and the story will come out faster!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saint Tail, but I do own Mr. Yokaido and Mrs. Yui Kasanugi and their personalities. So don't steal them!

****

Chapter 5

School that day went by very quickly for Meimi and her classmates. Everyone anticipated the rehearsals of the play after school, most of all, Takamiya. She seemed to float through the halls in her own world. Takamiya was so happy that she was Juliet and her Asuka was Romeo. Though she went around dazed, Meimi seemed less light hearted as usual. Her perkiness had died while her silence brought stares. Seira was concerned, but did not ask why. The last bell rang after the speedy day. Meimi walked out of her class with a blank expression. She reached her locker and brushed her face against its cool metal.

" Are you okay Meimi? You've been acting strange lately." Asuka Jr. asked opening his locker. She looked over at him. He was busily reaching for homework. A thought popped in to her mind.

(I thought you were better than Takamiya. Better than…) Meimi thought to herself. She opened her locker quietly and sluggishly reached for her necessities.

" Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired." She responded. Asuka glanced at her dull expression before shutting his locker.

" I'll see you at rehearsals than." He said and smiled. Meimi did not return the smile nor did she look up. Asuka turned and walked down to the auditorium.

(He'll see me at rehearsals. He wants to see me at rehearsals….) Meimi looked off in his direction. (Stop twisting his words Meimi!) She thought angrily to herself. (I thought you were better than Takamiya…) Meimi thought replaying the words in her mind. Her cheeks burned red. She hid her face in her locker before shutting it and running to rehearsals.

" Okay actors and actresses please assemble on the stage!" Mrs. Kasanugi shouted while clapping for peace. The student's chatters died down as the actors climbed onto the stage. Meimi watched from behind the curtain. She watched Asuka talking to Seira, Ryoko, Takamiya, and Sawatari. She jealously climbed the ladder to the above light fixtures. She watched from a birds eye view the well-written story by Shakespeare. The actors and actresses performed beautifully to the very end. The director had them run particular lines over and over. Meimi, bored, leaned against the rail. The hanging platform tilted with her weight. She closed her eyes and thought.

(My job is so boring. I wish I made it as Juliet. Then I could be with Seira, Sawatari, and Asuka Jr. There's no one to talk to up here.) Meimi went through the rehearsal like this to the very end. She climbed down the ladder, happy that it had finally ended.

" Hey Seira." Meimi said to her friend. Seira was wiping sweat off her face as she smiled.

" Stop shining those lights on me Meimi. It gets so hot on that stage." She teased. Meimi smiled. " I have to go to the church today. Maybe I'll have a job for you tonight." Seira stepped off the stage Meimi right behind her.

" Great rehearsal today." Mrs. Kasanugi cheered. She stepped out of the auditorium and walked to her office. Ryoko, unknowing to Mrs. Kasanugi, was following her. Mrs. Kasanugi slammed the door in her face. Ryoko stunned stared at the wooden door. Curious, she pushed her ear up against the door. Two voices came from inside.

(That's strange, Mrs. Kasanugi is the only one in there.) She thought to herself. She continued to listen intently.

" Finally, Yui we will have our revenge. Lina Takamiya's mother is in charge of most of the theaters that we used to work at." Her voice rang venomously through the door.

" Is that we picked her instead of Meimi Haneoka?" the same voice asked. 

" Now you are catching on. Here's are plan. At the end of the play, Juliet stabs herself. Instead of having the prop dagger, she will be given a real dagger. That way, we can't get charged of murder. She did it on her own." The first voice explained.

" That'll make her pay for our suffering." The second sneered. Ryoko backed away in terror. She didn't believe what she had just heard. Quickly and quietly, Ryoko ran away. Not knowing who to turn to, Ryoko ran for the emptying auditorium. She found Seira and Meimi talking happily. Ryoko ran up to them in a desperate state.

" What's wrong Ryoko?" Seira asked concerned.

" I heard something really frightening." Ryoko said panting. Her face was wet with sweat and her skin was extremely pale.

" Why don't you come to the confessional with me? We can talk privately there." Seira said putting a comforting hand on her back. Ryoko looked at Meimi who smiled sweetly and nodded. Ryoko followed Seira and Meimi down to the confessional. Meimi waited outside patiently while Ryoko explained the scenario.

" I see." Seira said seriously after she finished. " I'm sure we will find courage and hope within ourselves. The Lord will make sure this incident will not happen. Please let your heart be at ease." Seira said. Ryoko nodded and stepped out of the confessional. Meimi smiled at her before Ryoko left the church.

" So what's up?" Meimi said sitting down on the stool.

" It sounds like our director, Mrs. Yui Kasanugi, has been a bit…touched in the head after Lina's mother fired her." Seira tried to explain nicely.

" How could someone be so worked up about being fired?"

" Probably Mrs. Kasanugi had trouble finding a new job. She had to give up a few sentimental items and maybe even move. Losing a job can put a lot of stress on the mind and body Meimi." Seira said. Meimi remained quiet to think of the situation.

" So she'll probably want revenge. Lina is in danger then!" Meimi exclaimed discovering the situation's dangers.

" Not only her. Everyone on the set." Seira added.

" This looks like a job for Saint Tail." Meimi said happily.

" Meimi this won't happen for another week. This isn't going to be tonight's business. It definitely won't happen at rehearsals. I think Mrs. Kasanugi wants to make it dramatic." Meimi agreed with this explanation.

" We better watch her during practice too." Meimi said. Seira nodded. Meimi stepped out of the confessional. She sighed relieving the building anxiety. Meimi ran out of the church and slammed into a blonde-headed boy about her age.

" I'm so sorry Sawatari!" Meimi said apologizing.

" Haneoka, just the girl I wanted to see." Sawatari said standing up and brushing himself off.

" What do you mean?" Meimi asked while helping brushing off the dirt on his uniform.

" I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Renaissance Days masquerade ball with me?" He said blushing slightly. Meimi, shocked, froze on the spot.

(I totally forgot about that. I didn't think anyone would ask me.)

" Sure. That would be fun Sawatari." She said and smiled. Sawatari grabbed her hand while crying out of joy. Meimi backed away surprised by his behavior.

" Thank you so much Haneoka. I must be the luckiest guy on Earth to be going with the beautiful Haneoka." Sawatari said happily.

" Uh…anytime Sawatari. Listen I gotta run. I'll see you in class." Meimi said prying her hand out of his. She ran down the path leaving Sawatari to bask in happiness. She slowed down eventually to find herself in the local park. The cherry and plum blossom trees were in full bloom as they bombarded the path with their delicate petals. Birds called for their mates from their nests. They sung a serene melody that filled the peaceful air. Meimi walked in and out of the cool shadows casted by the lingering trees. She stared ahead to see Asuka Jr. sitting on a bench feeding the birds. Meimi felt her heart race before she walked up to him. Meimi sat down next to him and greeted him with a smile.

" Watcha doin?" she asked him. Her feet dangled from the bench as she swung them.

" I'm feeding the birds. Do you want to too?" He asked holding up a bag. Meimi spread her empty palms. The feed fell into her palms.

" Why?" she asked.

" Why what?"

" Why are you feeding birds?" she said throwing some of it to the ground. The birds flocked to it eagerly.

" There's a homeless man around the corner that sells bags for a dollar or two. I help him out sometimes by buying some." He said and smiled. Meimi finished her batch and then brushed away the lingering seeds. She looked up at the canopy of leaves. " Hey Haneoka?" he said getting her attention. " Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked. Meimi felt her heart drop to her stomach. She turned her stare to the ground avoiding his eyes.

" Oh…um…I already promised Sawatari I'd go with him." She said sadly. Asuka Jr.'s face dropped with disappointment.

" Oh, okay. Um…then I'll see you at school." He said standing up. He began to walk in the opposite direction. Awkward silence filled the air.

" Asuka, Meimi said. He turned around to look at her. " Save me a dance?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. He resumed walking. Meimi filled with happiness again before dashing off to her house.

****

Author's Note: Is it me or does nothing work between Meimi and Asuka anymore. First the play and now this! Oh well there is a reason for all of this so I'll write as fast as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

****

Author's Note: I promise this chapter will make up for the last chapter. I think this will be one of my favorite chapters when I finish. I hope you guys love it! Review Review Review!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail or its characters. That's all I have to say.

Chapter 6

The days past by quickly. The actors and actresses had their lines down cold by Friday. Costumes were whipped out of trunks and closets eager to be worn. But the best part of the play, was by far, the duel between Tybalt and Romeo. Asuka Jr. had practiced this scene countless times with the other actor. The actor playing Tybalt was from an earlier grade but still towered over Asuka. Even when Asuka was the underdog, he always was able to overcome the other actor. Meimi enjoyed watching the heroic fight over and over. It never bored her to watch the enthusiasm that swept over Asuka Jr.'s face when their swords clashed. She liked to watch the struggle of strength between the two boys. Her favorite part, though, was when Tybalt lay slain and Asuka pretended to be wounded, panting with fatigue. Each time this scene ended Meimi clapped silently for him.

The last rehearsal ended. She complimented everyone before leaving. She rushed quickly home to find her mother waiting eagerly for her.

" C'mon Meimi let's go!" Her mother said grabbing the keys to the car. Meimi dashed into the passenger's seat. Both of them hastily fastened their seatbelts before her mother started the engine. They made their way to the local mall. Meimi slammed the car door behind her as she practically ran through the glass door entrance.

" Mom the dresses are over here!" Meimi said waving her mother over. They arrived at a rental store. The room was cluttered with different outfits of all sizes and shapes. They walked in casually glancing at all the stunning clothes.

" Excuse me. My daughter is attending the masquerade ball at her school Monday evening. They told us that you rent for free if we mention it." Meimi's mother inquired to the reception lady.

" Aah! Yes, please follow me to the backroom where we store are gowns and masks and other fancy things." The lady said walking to the backroom intending them to follow her. They did and found a treasure room full of silk and velvet. Meimi ran to the closest wall and felt the material of a deep red velvet gown. She quickly ran to the next and felt its material also. Her mother talked to the woman eagerly about the engagement.

" I'm going to be one of the chaperones. Should I get all dressed up also?" Her mother asked.

" I'm guessing that's up to you." The woman answered. They fell back into a deep conversation. Meimi walked slowly now around the walls judging each one. Her eyes spotted a gorgeous baby blue gown that glistened in the dim light. The outer layer of the dress had a tightly knitted net that captured the glitter trapped in its web. Underneath was shimmering sky blue silk that was flawlessly smooth to Meimi's touch. The top had a medium cut that would expose Meimi's lower neck. It cut low in the back, about midway.

" Mommy! I found the dress!" Meimi shouted excitedly. Her mother rushed over to caress the beautiful material.

" I like it." Her mother said agreeing with her decision. They hoisted it off the wall delicately. Next they found a matching feathery blue mask. They registered it for rental at the desk before leaving happily content.

This dress was next seen on Monday night when it revealed itself on Meimi's slender body. She twirled happily letting it fold with momentum. Her mother and father applauded at her display. Her mother, teary eyed, snapped shots of her 'baby'. Meimi's hair was pulled up in a braid that wrapped into a bun. She wore a rhinestone necklace that complemented her neck nicely. The doorbell rang as her mother rushed to get it.

" Hello Mrs. Haneoka. May I come in?" Sawatari asked politely. His hands were full of white roses.

" What a nice gentleman. Yes, please come in. Meimi is in the living room." She said shutting the door behind him. In better light, Sawatari's tuxedo grew a darker black. He wore a matching tie against a clean white shirt. He froze when he saw Meimi. She turned around when her father was not staring at her anymore. She smiled at Sawatari and blushed slightly.

" Haneoka, you grow more beautiful each and every day. I'm sure by tomorrow that you will surpass the beauty of the angels in the heavenly clouds. These roses are for you." He said handing her the roses still slightly stunned. She gratefully accepted them and breathed a deep breathe of their sweet fragrance. She placed them in a vase on the table.

" Thank you Sawatari. Shall we go?" She asked jutting her elbow out to him. He nodded and hooked his arm around hers.

" Have fun Sweetie. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Her mother called out to her. They stepped into the cool night air. The lampposts transcended their celestial light onto the hard pavement.

" Are we walking?" Meimi asked noticing no car.

" If that doesn't bother you. I find the evening sky extremely serene and beautiful." Sawatari replied. Meimi began to walk next to Sawatari towards the school. He smiled broadly. " Do you think the thief's out tonight?" He said dawning the conversation.

" Thief?"

" Saint Tail. I bet she's off stealing some priceless jewel."

" I don't think she would do that Sawatari."

" Why not? I would if I was a thief."

" I think Saint Tail steals back things that were already stolen. I think she is a thief of good causes." Meimi said her voice growing harsher.

" I didn't know you cared so much about Saint Tail. Most of the girls just swoon over her elegance and grace. I didn't think they would care about what she did." Sawatari said.

" I guess them I'm different then 'those' girls then." Meimi said aggravated. Sawatari did not reply. Thankfully for him, they had arrived at the school. Cars pulled up off the streets releasing anxious students. The lights poured out of the gym where this was all happening. Light music drifted out of them to Sawatari and Meimi. " Sawatari, I'm sorry for snapping at you. That's just a delicate subject for me. Let's just try to have a good time, okay?" Meimi asked looking up at him. Sawatari nodded happily, relieved. They walked hand in hand into the welcoming gym. Meimi slipped on her mask, as did Sawatari. Looking completely different, they both shared a laugh before stepping fully into the gym. Meimi felt her breath leave her as she awed at the spectacularly decorated gym. Couples danced in unison at the far end of the gym. A buffet of food lay across the side where tables were set up also. Meimi clapped her hands excitedly.

" Attention all students. The first event prepared by class B-2 will begin. Will all the ladies please step forward to the bleachers." The principal's voice boomed over the microphone. Meimi looked up at Sawatari who smiled and nodded signaling her to go. She pushed her way past unrecognizable people to the front of the crowd. Everyone wore masks that concealed their faces. Meimi looked around desperately for someone she knew.

" All bow the prince is rising." The voice boomed. Playing along, everyone kneeled to the ground before the prince. He was wearing a midnight black tuxedo. His mask was equally dark. His eyes were concealed behind the dark material. Meimi wondered who hid behind the mask as she rose with the crowd. " Now the prince will pick one lucky girl to dance with him alone for one song." The principal said explaining. The crowd eased with the movement of the boy as he looked at each and every girl. Meimi noticed that his eyes crossed over her multiple times. He stopped searching and outstretched his hand to her. Meimi looked around uncertain.

" Me?" she whispered. The prince nodded. She walked nervously out to him taking his hand. The music started. He drew her close to her as their feet began to move in unison. He held her hands, one outstretched and one at their sides. She could feel his gentle grip through her satin arm length gloves. She moved unsteadily throwing them off from time to time.

" Just relax." He said comfortingly into her ear. Meimi let loose her held breath as her shoulders drooped. She shut her eyes and placed her face next to his. His body heat radiated to her cheeks as they brushed softly against each other. The prince left her hands and slowly moved to her waist. The song was in the middle as Meimi wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced silently like this as the whole school watched. She felt herself blushing nervously. They swayed with the peaceful slow beat of the song. Faces blurred as they turned while swaying. The song finally stopped and they were left embracing each other moments after. The lights, which had dimmed for the occasion, had lightened again. Meimi slowly let go of the prince who bowed. Meimi hastily curtsied before staring at his face. He had familiar green eyes.

" A-Asuka?!" Meimi whispered to him surprised. He looked at her momentarily before opening his mouth slightly, gawking.

" Is that you Haneoka?" He replied with equal astonishment. Meimi ducked back into the crowd as her face burned brightly. Asuka Jr., seeing her leave, dashed after her. They made it through the crowd. Meimi whipped around to see Asuka. " I-I was a substitute. The real prince couldn't make it." He said trying to explain to her. Meimi, still flushed, remained silent. She looked down at the ground. " I-I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I didn't do it purposely." He said. Meimi looked up at him. She removed her mask in order to stare directly at him. Her eyes were filled with fright and bewilderment.

" Why did you pick me?" she asked softly. Asuka Jr. remained immobile before pulling his mask off. His eyes were full of sincerity and sympathy.

" You are the most beautiful one here." He said breathlessly. Meimi's eyes filled with tears. She was caught up in the moment. She smiled after blinking repeatedly trying to rid herself from them. Meimi dropped her mask and ran into Asuka's arms. Asuka, stepped a few steps backwards, before embracing her.

" Thank you Asuka." She said into his chest. Her tears stained his tuxedo as she cried happily into his chest.

" Haneoka…I think…I think I love you." He said to her quietly. Meimi looked up at him and smiled.

" I think I love you too." She said. He smiled also.

" Haneoka!" Sawatari yelled from in the crowd. Meimi, reluctantly leaving his arms, wiped her eyes before stepping away from Asuka. She picked up her fallen mask and placed it over tear-stained cheeks. She looked back at Asuka and smiled happily before going to meet Sawatari. Asuka, stood absorbing the moment. After an eternity swept by him, he picked up his mask and concealed his green eyes once again.

****

Author's Note: (In tears) Okay it may not bring tears to your eyes, but I'm a very sensitive person. Review!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

****

Author's Note: Sorry to all readers! I was away on vacation for a week then I got sick. I promise you that this chapter makes up for it. Thank you to all reviewers. I was so surprised when I came back to have so many! The number doubled. Maybe I shouldn't update as often. Just kidding! Thank you to **Alpha Draconis1, Seto's Magician Chick, Kate, TigerlilyAnn4, CuteCameraChick, Hikari7, and chibi-chan** (new reviewers!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Saint Tail, Romeo and Juliet, or Phantom of the Opera. And the list goes on…

****

Chapter 7

Meimi retreated back to the eager Sawatari who, as it seemed, did not notice the two embracing. She looked back at him to find his gaze fastened to her. She smiled gently wishing she were still in his arms. Sawatari practically dragged Meimi onto the dance floor tearing her eyes away from Asuka. He whipped her around violently.

" So what was that event about?" Sawatari asked innocently. Clearly, the display had been blocked for him.

" Oh…just some Cinderella skit." Meimi said focusing on staying balanced. In sense she was not lying. This kind of presentation had happen once before to the poor Cinderella in a fairy tale. Meimi smiled to herself when she realized that her life was like a fairy tale. Thief by night, lovesick teen by day; life didn't get anymore complex than that. But it did. Meimi realized when she sat down at the nearest table after being lugged around by Sawatari that the boy she loved was the one desperately trying to catch her. Her smile was swept away when she thought of Asuka's reactions if he ever caught her. Her heart felt heavy as she excused herself to the bathroom.

The empty bathroom welcomed Meimi as she stared at herself in the mirror.

(What if he finds out?) Meimi thought to herself. She watched her blue eyes well up with tears. She ducked her head shamefully.

" He won't find out." Meimi said quietly to herself. Her arms quavered as she leaned on the cold marble counter.

" He won't find out what?" A voice asked behind her. Meimi shot her gaze up to see Takamiya staring at her confidently. She had a light green ball gown on. " 'He' as in Asuka Jr.?" Takamiya asked revengefully stepping to Meimi's side. Meimi did not return the hot glare as she only stared straight into the mirror. Her lower lip began to tremble nervously. Meimi breathed deeply recovering her composure. " Don't think I didn't see that little scene between you after you danced. Everyone saw." Takamiya said trying to catch Meimi's glance in the mirror. She grabbed her arm forcefully forcing Meimi to look at her. " What don't you want him to find out? Huh? Maybe it's a secret that would ruin your relationship, maybe your whole life?" Takamiya said jabbing each word hard. 

" I'm on to you Haneoka. I know your secret." Takamiya said letting go of her arm. She picked up her mask and walked briskly out of the room. Meimi looked down at her arm at the spot that was just held. She felt her legs tremble as she gripped the counter for support. After a few moments, Meimi straightened herself before stepping back into the public gym.

" Will everyone please move to the auditorium to see the school's production of Romeo and Juliet." The principal's jubilant voice boom over the loud speaker. Meimi rushed to the auditorium to change into her behind the stage outfit. It consisted of a black sweatshirt and black sweatpants. Meimi was overheated but didn't care. She stared at Asuka who had changed into his Romeo costume. She walked over shyly to him.

" Good luck." She whispered into his ear. He smiled and turned around to see Meimi smiling brightly at him.

" How 'bout a kiss for good luck?" he asked hopefully pointing to his cheek. Meimi giggled and nodded happily. She brushed her lips up against his warm face. She retreated to tilt her head cutely before walking back to her assigned area. Asuka watched her until she stepped out of his sight.

" She was talking to herself in the bathroom Asuka." Takamiya said softly behind him. He lagged his shoulders before turning sluggishly around.

" Will you leave her alone?" He said annoyed.

" She hiding something from you. She said something like 'He won't find out.'" Takamiya said smiling at her discovery.

" It could be about someone else you know. Did she say that she was talking about me?" Asuka asked impatiently.

" Not exactly…" She trailed off.

" My point precisely." Asuka jutted in before she could object.

" Five minutes until show time!" Mrs. Kasanugi shouted. Students hustled to their positions nervously. Asuka trotted away happy that he could leave Takamiya alone. He ran to the left side of the stage to pick up his necessary props. He was handed his medieval hat, which he plopped it on his head. Next he took his sword in hand and held it above his head.

" My excalibur!" he said proudly. Sawatari appeared next to him grasping his sword and laughed.

" Wrong story Asuka." Sawatari said grasping his own glittering sword. He looked over Asuka shoulder and stared at his sword. " Yours is different than mine. Look, yours has writing on it." Sawatari said pointing to a brief message inscribed at the handle of the sword.

" I will come tonight for Juliet's Dagger. Saint Tail." Asuka Jr. said reading it carefully. " Juliet's dagger?" he asked bewildered. Asuka quickly dug through the props in search of the barrel.

" Looking for this?" Takamiya said dangling the dagger in front of his face. " With this, I can finally catch that rotten thief and prove to you that it is-" Takamiya's voice said gradually rising dramatically.

" We're on!" Mrs. Kasanugi warned the students. Lina's voice faded away as the opening medieval music blared by the nearby the speaker.

" Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whole misadventured piteous overthrows do with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love, and the continuance of their parents' rage, which, but their children's end, nought could remove, is now the two hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." The student said finishing the prologue and bowing. The music faded as the audience applauded. Meimi adjusted the lights when needed as she watched the play from above. Acts 1, 2, 3, and 4 passed by quickly. Act 5 commenced as she breathed heavily knowing what was going to happen. She peered down at Mrs. Kasanugi who was twitching with anticipation. Meimi placed the light in the necessary place before walking out of the light. As her body was concealed by darkness, she could hear her breathing fumble. Sweat dribbled down her forehead as she brushed it away hastily. " Please may the Lord forgive us for the tricks up our sleeves." Meimi said quietly. " 1, 2, 3!" she whispered. The air exploded with confetti. Meimi desperately caught each bit in her top hat. She sighed relieved when she looked around and no one seemed to notice her presence. She jumped over the railing and slid down the ropes for the curtains softly. She stopped and looked around before jumping off and hustling to the prop room. She opened a trunk to find a mask and a cape. (Perfect.) She thought grabbing both. 

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." Meimi heard Asuka yell on the stage.

(That's my cue.) She thought. Meimi avoided all the backstage members and climbed back up to her position. She saw Asuka lying lifeless on the stage. Meimi felt a chill run up her spine. (It's not real.) She assured herself.

" Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Takamiya said dramatically. Meimi stood up on the rail balancing herself steadily. She felt her body fill with adrenaline as she let go of her grasp. Miraculously, she did not fall.

" This is thy sheath;" Takamiya shouted drawing the dagger above her chest. Meimi glanced quickly over at Mrs. Kasanugi who seemed to be holding her breath. Meimi, realizing she was holding her own, released it before beginning her act. She kicked one of the nearest lights so it swiveled onto her. As the light left the stage, the audience's attention drew to the figure standing on the high railing.

" Beware, the Phantom of the Opera." Meimi said in deep booming voice. Takamiya stopped in time to stare up at her. The white mask used by the Phantom covered Meimi's face. The cape had deep red velvet interior while the outer color was black. Asuka woke from his death to glance up at the figure.

" Saint Tail!" Asuka Jr. exclaimed scrambling to his feet.

" Aye detective. Hand thy dagger over!" Meimi said outstretching her hand. Takamiya, dazed, looked down at the dagger in her hand. She grasped it tightly before getting up.

" You'll have to pry it from my own hands to get it!" Lina exclaimed. Meimi paused before speaking.

" Very well then." Meimi said jumping off the railing. The spotlight seemed to follow her as she glided to the floor. Her cape transcended around her body moving on its own will. In her opinion, Meimi thought this gave her a more intimidating look. She outstretched her hand once again. " I will give you until the count of three to hand thy dagger to me." Meimi said. " 1…2," Takamiya backed up now clenching the dagger with both hands. " 3." She said walking forward quickly. A gust of wind was released from her palm as it soared through the air and around the dagger. Takamiya felt an upward pull on her hands as the dagger slipped out of her grasp. As it drifted up, Takamiya felt a sharp pain in her palms. She looked down to see a path carved by the dagger in her skin.

" Blood…" she whispered. Meimi nodded her head truthfully. The dagger glided into Meimi's hands gently. She went to turn around to escape to see Asuka Jr.'s sword's tip at her nose.

" You won't get away from me this time. Drop the dagger." He said clasping the sword with both hands. Meimi remained motionless. Her lips cracked to reveal the words.

" I don't want to hurt you detective." Meimi whispered gently. When she saw the fury still in his eyes, she sighed with regret. " You leave me no choice." Meimi placed her forefinger on the tip of her dagger. " 1…2…3!" she said. The dagger grew rapidly to the length of Asuka's sword. " Please, just let me go." Meimi pleaded. Asuka remained unmoving. Meimi, taking this as his answer, placed her sword next to his. They clashed in the light. They remained staring at each other before the swords were brought to life.

(I don't want to hurt you Asuka. Please, why won't you let me go?) Meimi thought. Her insides burned with grief as the battle continued on. Since Meimi had been there at the rehearsals, she knew every move and counter. 

" Give it up Saint Tail. I have slain Tybalt and Paris, you will surely not win!" Asuka said finishing his routine. Now that he had no moves to follow, he had to act on instinct. Asuka looked at the thief in front of him and evaluated the situation. She fought and parried every move he gave.

(What is holding her down?) Asuka Jr. said still raving in battle. (The cape…) Asuka Jr. drew his sword above his head and brought it down on her black cape. The sharp edges dug into the wooden stage holding her down. Caught off balance, Meimi stumbled to the ground. Her sword fell from her hand. The instant it touched the ground it returned to its normal shape.

" Now, remove thy mask and show thy person beneath!" Asuka said picking up the dagger and pointing it at her neck. Meimi gulped nervously.

" You!" A voice off stage shouted. Mrs. Kasanugi tromped on stage and grabbed the dagger from Asuka's hands. " You have ruined our revenge. Now we will never forgive you!" Kasanugi shouted.

" What should we do with the street rat, Yui?" Kasanugi asked to herself.

" We will slit her throat so it is the last breath she will ever take." She told herself.

" I rather prefer a stabbing scene."

" Fine. In the stomach. After we get her, Takamiya is next!" Kasanugi shouted. Lina on the opposite end of the stage, collapsed with surprised fright. Mrs. Kasanugi glowered over Meimi. Meimi began to shake with fear. Asuka, not taking in the scene fully, threw himself between the two.

" Don't touch her!" He growled.

" Get out of the way boy!" Kasanugi shouted kicking him in the gut. Asuka doubled over in pain, unable to move. Yui stepped over him and tightly grabbed the dagger in her hand. Her hand began to shake rapidly. " Just do it already!" She told herself sternly. Kasanugi swallowed her fear and unleashed the dagger into Meimi stomach.

" Ughh…" Meimi winced in pain. Blood tricked down her outfit. She grabbed the dagger that was protruding in her chest. Asuka crawled over to her painfully.

" Saint…Tail. Don't die, I still need to catch you." He said staring at her. She smiled at him. She took one hand off the dagger to let it gently graze his face.

" Detective, did you know that a candle is at its brightest right when it fades out?" she whispered hoarsely. A bright light surrounded her startling everyone. When it diminished, Saint Tail and the dagger were gone out of sight. The only thing left was the pool of blood where she laid.

****

Author's Note: Oh what! Another cliff hanger?! See I already know what's gonna happen but you don't! What irony! So you better review or I won't update! And that will torture you cause you don't know what's gonna happen and I do!


	8. Chapter 8

****

Author's Note: I was hoping to hit 30 reviews before I posted this but I didn't. Oh well. I can't deprive you readers from the story any longer so here is Chapter 8. Sorry if there is any grammar spelling errors I do this stuff really early in the morning. Right now it's about 5:00 and I haven't slept since 10:00 am this morning. Must be the chocolate…

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail! I could go for some pancakes right now, how 'bout you?

****

Chapter 8

Asuka Jr. stared at the spot where Saint Tail had just been laying. All that was there now was her blood. The auditorium was silent staring at Asuka and Mrs. Kasanugi. After a few moments, they burst with applause.

" What?" Asuka asked stunned finally realizing that he was not the only one there. He looked out in the audience to see everyone standing and clapping excitedly.

" They think that was part of the play!" Sawatari exclaimed bowing dramatically to the audience. " We're a hit!"

" But what happened to Saint Tail?" Asuka asked seriously worried.

" Stop thinking about that thief. She should die, she's a criminal." Sawatari said still staring out in the audience happily. Asuka Jr. looked down at the bloody stage before standing up furiously. He grabbed Sawatari angrily by the collar.

" Don't you ever, EVER say that about Saint Tail! You can't compare her to a petty pickpocket. She only steals for good and you know that!" Asuka shouted in his face. He threw Sawatari on the ground forcefully. Sawatari looked up, shocked and frightened, before stumbling off stage.

" Asuka! Get your butt over hear and help me hold down Mrs. Kasanugi!" Takamiya shouted from off stage. He turned to see her holding the director's arms painfully behind her back. " She tried to kill me while you were mourning over Saint Tail!" she said after he assisted her. He did not reply as he stepped back on the set. The audience was now leaving the auditorium. They flooded out of the room tired and ready to retire to their houses. He stopped once again at the bloody area. He picked up his sword and traced the blood with it. He stopped when he circled all the way around.

" Dammit!" He said stomping his foot angrily. The floor gave through as his foot fell into a trap door. He slipped falling into it and landing on a soft mattress. Beside him was a fresh stain of blood that his hand had landed in. He shook it off, disgusted, before looking at it. He smelled it carefully. Surprised by the smell, he put one finger in his mouth. " Strawberry syrup!" He yelled happily.

(She's still alive!) He thought climbing out of the hole.

Meimi climbed the ladder from below the stage cautiously. Though she had changed out of her Saint Tail outfit, the syrup had left an easily noticeable stain on her shirt. Most of the students were huddled around Asuka pleading for information on her. She smiled as she made her way around the crowd and climbed the ladder to her lighting position. Meimi had left her black sweatshirt on the walkway. She retrieved it and pulled it over her stained shirt. She sat down for a moment to regain her thoughts.

(Good thing I saw that 'blood bag' prop.) She thought rubbing the spot where she had been 'stabbed'. It was bruised but nothing more. Meimi pulled herself up and walked to ladder. At the bottom she saw Asuka Jr.'s smiling face. She smiled as she hurried down the ladder.

" Did you see it? Did you see Saint Tail?" he asked jumping up and down with excitement.

" Who do you think was guiding the spotlight?" Meimi asked teasingly. She smiled to herself when she realized she was not lying.

" What's so funny?" He asked curiously. Meimi snapped back to reality and blushed widely.

" N-nothing!" She stammered embarrassed.

" We got a standing ovation because of her. She's a good actress you know." Asuka said with admiration in his voice.

" I saw." Meimi agreed playing along.

" For a moment…I really thought she had died." He said his tone of voice growing with sadness. He brightened again realizing his frown. " I bet she's a good liar. She sure fooled me. Don't you think?" He asked in a chipper tone. Meimi's heart stabbed with pain.

(I don't mean to lie. I just can't tell you right now.) She thought sadly.

" Haneoka?" Asuka asked with concern.

" Y-Yeah. She probably is." She said hiding her guilt. The air was still as the conversation fell.

" M-My dad's waiting out in the car. See you tomorrow, okay?" He said stepping off the stage. Meimi nodded and watched him leave. He hands were raised near her heart as it pounded with guilt. Tears filled her eyes as she walked off the stage.

(It'll end soon Asuka. I promise I'll stop hurting you.) She thought slipping outside. The air was cold as she held her dress in her hands. Her mother met her in the parking lot.

" I loved the play honey. That Saint Tail sure is something. She reminds me of myself when I was young." Her mother said dreamily sighing. " Those were the good days." They stopped at red light.

" Mom, did you like being a thief?" Meimi asked softly.

" Sure. It was fun outsmarting the police. But what I did was wrong. I stole for myself." She said seriously.

" Did you ever have to make a decision between being a regular woman or a thief?"

" Yep, when I met your father. But I knew I wouldn't regret my decision. I still don't. I loved your father more than I did being a thief and that drove me to return all those things I stole." She said the light turning green. The motor filled the silent air as Meimi's mom drove on.

" Mom, say I was Saint Tail and I had to tell Asuka Jr. who I really am. Do you think he would reject me?" She asked. " This is all theoretic of course." She said quickly correcting herself. Meimi's mom smiled slyly.

" Meimi I know your Saint Tail. So does your father. And we're not mad at you for being a thief because you steal for good purposes. We're very proud of you. I don't think anyone could be mad at you for doing a good deed. Except, you know, those people you catch." Her mother said smiling through the whole thing. Meimi sniffed happily holding back the tears and hugged her mother.

" Thank you Mom. I'm so sorry I kept it from you." She said continuing to embrace her.

" Honey not while I'm driving. I'll get us in an accident." Meimi released her grip quickly. 

" How did you find out?" Meimi asked curiously.

" Please. It was like putting pieces together from a puzzle. Every night you went out, Saint Tail was in the paper. She's very agile and she knows magic. I taught you gymnastics and your father knows magic. Plus, I was a thief when I was young so it's not hard imagining you as one."

" Is it that obvious?"

" Only to family."

" Does that mean Grandma knows?" Meimi asked jokingly.

" She would have a heart attack if she found out, too much excitement for her. Let her stick to watching Jeopardy and playing Bingo." Meimi's mother laughed. Meimi joined her as they drove up their driveway. " Scoot yourself to bed. I don't expect Saint Tail to make two appearances tonight." He mom said pushing her through the door. Meimi raced through the kitchen to the living room where her father was reading the newspaper. She kissed him on the head causing him to look up.

" What was that for?" He asked smiling at her.

" You missed me dad. The crowd loved me. I did a sword fight with the detective." She said running up the stairs. Her father mouthed the words 'she knows?' to his wife. She nodded while hanging up Meimi's dress in the closet.

" I'll see it on the new in the morning Meimi! I'll tape it if you want." He yelled up the stairs.

" Sure Dad that would be great!" She yelled back. Meimi's mother walked over to the back of the couch and wove her arms around her husband's shoulders.

" No matter what happens, we have to support her Genichiro." Meimi's mother said kissing his cheek. He grabbed her arm gently.

" I know Eimi. I just hope she won't burn out." He said looking up at his wife. She withdrew and walked upstairs to her bedroom. He listened to her light footsteps fade away as he continued reading his newspaper.

****

Author's Note: So sorry if it was boring for you. You'll just have to wait for the Action, Adventure, and Romance. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'm gonna get an ulcer saying it so much! Love to all readers!


	9. Chapter 9

****

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I was busy doing nothing. Not much of an excuse, huh? Anyway, here is Chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saint Tail. But I'm not telling who does. (I'm not cause it makes me feel better. Pathetic I know.)

****

Chapter 9

Meimi walked through the open doors of her school on time. She greeted many of her friends as she passed them by. She opened her locker to see Asuka join her next to her.

" Ready for the big gym test?" Asuka asked eagerly. Meimi looked at him unable to reply.

" What?" She asked finally coming to her senses.

" The gym test. It's today. Weren't you paying attention to the teacher last class?"

" Oh…Oh!" Meimi said finally remembering. She remembered sitting on the waxy floor of the gym listening to her teacher talk about something. Unfortunately, she had been stenciling the floor with her fingers. " Yeah I'm ready. Are you?" Meimi asked teasingly. Asuka smiled and nodded. " Let's see some of that action you use when you chase Saint Tail." She said. Meimi winked and walked into a nearby classroom. Asuka followed in her footsteps and sat down in his desk.

" Are you ready for the gym test Seira?" Meimi asked her.

" I don't have to take it." Seira said sticking out her tongue.

" What? Why?!" Meimi asked jealousy stinging her voice.

" Think about it Meimi. Have you ever seen me in gym class before?" Seira said patiently waiting for a thought out response.

" Hmm…guess I haven't. Where do you go?"

" The confessional. The Sisters excused me from gym so I can practice being a nun."

" Attention class. Let's begin." The teacher said clearing her throat noisily. Meimi returned to her seat. Class began and left as nervous stomachs and their carriers walked down to the gym. The prepared gym teachers were gathered in the center and hurrying students to their seats.

" Welcome class. I hope you all ate breakfast and had a good night's sleep because it is time to get sweaty!" A man gym teacher boomed over the microphone. Students let out groans following silence when the teachers gave out annoyed looks.

" Girls first. All boys please remain in their bleacher seats. It is required for girl's to have any hair below their shoulders pulled back. We have rubber bands for all girls who don't have a hair clip." The man said holding up a box. Meimi panicked when she saw Asuka staring down at her.

" Umm… Excuse me Mr. Chisoto. I can't really put my hair up." Meimi said in a quiet voice.

" And why is that Miss Haneoka?" Mr. Chisoto asked raising an eyebrow to the girl who defied him.

" Believe me, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Meimi said. As an answer, Mr. Chisoto dangled a rubber band in front of her face. She dropped her shoulders in defeat and grabbed the rubber band in despair. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail.

" Up!" Mr. Chisoto yelled at her hair. Meimi uneasily pulled her hair back higher on her head. " Better." He said turning his back on her. Meimi quickly looked around for a place to hide. She squeezed into the crowd of girls waiting for their names to be called. Meimi looked up to Asuka who seemed to be searching for her. She quickly ducked down to her knees when he faced her way.

" Meimi what are you doing?" Ryoko asked staring down at her.

" N-Nothing. I don't want Asuka to see me with my hair up." She blurted out.

" Oh Meimi. You look fine." Ryoko said pulling her to her feet. Meimi squirmed out of her grasp and ducked again.

" Haneoka!" Mr. Chisoto yelled into the microphone.

" Meimi it's your turn. Go!" Ryoko said pushing out of the crowd. Meimi reluctantly stumbled forward. She could feel herself cower away from the bleachers. Her arms crossed across her chest nervously.

" Balance Beam!" He yelled at her pointing to its direction. She shakily made her way to the towering beam. She glanced back at Asuka who was watching her intently.

(He's gonna find out. He's gonna hate me!) Meimi thought sadly. A pained expression spread across her face as she mounted the beam. She spread out her arms gracefully and walked the beam's length. Meimi walked back steadily not faltering once.

" I know you can do better than that. And you better if you want a passing grade." A female gym teacher said angrily. Meimi looked at her desperately before giving up. She placed her left foot in front of her right and bent backwards. Her hands touched the soft beam as she felt her feet lift off the beam. Meimi watched her feet descend ahead off her as they touched down lightly. She bent forward and straightened and lifted her hands in the air. Meimi saw Asuka Jr. stare at her unblinkingly. Meimi lowered her head avoiding his eyes. She sprung off the beam and landed two feet behind where she was standing. Her back flip had been successful as the bleachers full of boys erupted. The girls chanted her name excitedly. Meimi felt her heart quicken as she smiled. She flipped forward off the beam and landed perfectly on the blue mats. Her face was wet with sweat as she bowed. Her smile faded when she did not feel her long hair dangle over her neck. Everyone clapped happily except Asuka. He sat on the bleacher with his hands entwined in front of his face covering his mouth. Meimi slowly raised her head. He stared unemotionally at her, his face blank. Meimi felt her face pale as she let her hair loose. She walked quickly back into the crowd of girls.

" Well done. I don't think anyone else here could do as good as a job as you did." Mr. Chisoto said in a beaming voice. He called out the next girl who was unfortunate to follow Meimi's performance.

" Hey Asuka. What do you think was wrong with Haneoka?" Sawatari asked. He sat next to him silently waiting for an answer. " Asuka?" He said waving a hand in front of Asuka's face. Asuka Jr. stared straight, unblinking. His mind swarmed with images and thoughts.

(Haneoka looks like Saint Tail. They both are agile. But why her? Why Haneoka? It couldn't be her. If Haneoka were Saint Tail, she would be avoiding me.) He argued in his head. (But that's why I like Haneoka. She looks like Saint Tail.)

" Asuka!" Sawatari screamed in his ear. Asuka flew away from Sawatari stunned by the loudness of his voice.

" What do you want?!" Asuka Jr. snapped trying to calm his racing heart.

" I already asked you. What do you think was wrong with Haneoka?" Sawatari asked again.

" Something's wrong with Haneoka?" Asuka Jr. asked.

" Probably nothing serious. She just looked sad. Especially when she looked at you. Did you say something to her? If you hurt her in any way…" Sawatari said angrily looming over Asuka.

" I d-didn't say anything. Calm down!" Asuka said pushing Sawatari off of him. He straightened his gym shirt. " I'll talk to her after class okay?"

" 'Kay." Sawatari said sitting straight again. The girl's session ended, as did the boy's. Meimi hurried out the gymnasium only to be stopped by Asuka Jr.

" We need to talk." Asuka said seriously. " Somewhere private." He added when he saw Sawatari peeking over her shoulder. He grabbed Meimi's hand tightly and dragged her into the church. He pushed her into an empty confessional and locked the door behind him. They stayed silent in the darkness. Asuka suddenly turned on the light allowing the light to spread across his anxious face. He breathed deeply and released it slowly.

" Y-You wanted to talk to me about something?" Meimi asked nervously. She wrenched her hands in her lap.

" Yes. I need to ask you something." Asuka replied softly. Meimi remained silent when he expected her to talk.

" Are you…" Asuka trailed off. He stared at her with a deciding look in his eyes. " Are you…Saint Tail?" He whispered. Meimi looked at him remotely. Her breath quickened as she fidgeted in her seat.

" I-I gotta go." Meimi said reaching for the doorknob. Asuka met her hand and encased it into his. Meimi looked at her trapped hand and then his. She followed his arm up to his face to meet his eyes. They were seriously green. " Let me go." Meimi whispered.

" Answer me first." He replied in a low tone.

" If I did, you might not let me go. Let me go." She repeated in a louder command. Asuka's grip did not loosen. She stared at him feeling anger rise to her face. Meimi looked around for an alternate exit to see the blind. She slowly pushed open the screened window and dived through. Asuka, surprised, released his grip. She shut and locked the blind before he could reach her. Meimi leaned on the screen as her breathing quavered with tears.

" I'm sorry Asuka. I didn't mean to hurt you." Meimi said crying. She could feel his bewildered gaze on her through the screen. She looked up when she felt his hand pressed against hers. The screen created a barrier between them, but they still were connected. Meimi continued to weep though his hand did offer her some relief. She felt his hand leave her's as he left the booth. Light poured in as quickly as it was shut out again. The door-slam echoed through the booth. Meimi felt her knees give out as she gripped the screen for support. Tears ran down her chin as she looked at the empty stall across from her.

****

Author's Note: Dum Dum Dum! Another cliff hanger. I know I suck. Maybe I'll get around to writing the next chapter in September. Maybe some encouragement (Cough, reviews) would push me to hurry the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Author's Note: Yeah sorry about that whole September thing. I was just a wee bit cranky. This chapter is a little short but is necessary in the story. So sorry for the delay and the shortness.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail. *Yawn*

****

Chapter 10

Asuka Jr. quickly ran out of the steeple. He didn't care that school was still in session. He didn't care about Haneoka weeping in the confessional either. To him, she was now just a thief that wanted to embarrass him at any cost. Meimi Haneoka had softened his heart. Now that he had her found out, his heart had turned to stone once again. No matter what she said or did, he would not, could not, forgive her. Feeling light headed, he made his way to his father's office at the police station. Asuka opened the door releasing the hustle and bustle within. He could see his father through the glass window of his office talking on his phone. Asuka slowly opened the door so as not to disturb his conversation. His father waved him in. Asuka sat in a plush chair in front of his father's old mahogany desk. He set down the phone and put his feet up on his desk.

" Why aren't you in school?" The detective asked. Asuka looked at the soles of his shoes carefully.

" Something happened." He blankly stated.

" Don't tell me my less than perfect son failed a test?" His father teased. Asuka did not answer, as his eyes were still fixated on the black business shoes. He removed his feet off his desk and stared directly at his son. " What's wrong?" His tone turning serious. Asuka stared at him for a second before replying.

" I found out who Saint Tail is." Asuka said flatly.

" Congratulations son! So who's the lucky girl that gets to go to jail?" His father asked smiling happily. Though a smile is usual contagious, Asuka remained immune. Puzzled, his father's smile faded. " Isn't this what you've been working for? Why the long face?"

" I know this girl." He said sadly. His eyes continued to focus on the wall behind his father.

" You can't let your feelings get in the way of justice son." His father said gravely.

" I'm surprised you can say that with a straight face." Asuka snapped. His eyes burned fiercely with anger.

" And what's that supposed to mean?" His father's voice growing with agitation. "Listen, either you arrest her or I will. Help your little friend out by doing it yourself."

" You don't even know who she is? How are you supposed to arrest her?!" Asuka said slamming his fists down on the desk. The pens rattled in the container. Two pairs of eyes stared at each other determined not to give way. His father's silence hung in the air anxious to burst with hostility.

" I will say it again. You arrest her or I will for you." The detective hissed through his teeth. Asuka glared at his father before tramping out of his office. His father watched him every step. When he was sure his son was out of sight, he picked up his phone.

" Hello Takamiya. Asuka knows who Saint Tail is. Try to squeeze it out of him, okay?"

" I better get paid double for this." Takamiya's voice said on the other line.

" Whatever it takes." The detective responded. He slammed down the phone. Takamiya put her cell phone away in her purse and smiled. She left the school without notice. Two hours, Takamiya was winded.

" Goddamn, where could he be?" She asked under her heavy breathing. She saw a bench and decided to take a break. She put her hands over her eyes and bent over. She heard the rustling of the pigeons and the sound of seeds spraying the pavement. She looked up to see Asuka Jr. hunched over feeding the birds. They swarmed happily around him munching gleefully on the food. Takamiya stood up and walked over to him. He looked up when her shadow cast over her. " Hey can I sit here?" She asked sweetly.

" Whatever." He said in a gloomy disposition. He looked back down at the curb.

" What's wrong? You can tell me." Takamiya asked as kind as she could.

" No I don't think I can talk about it with you." He said blankly. His voice was stained with agitation. Takamiya smiled, obviously annoyed at his reaction.

" Oh c'mon. It's not like I will tell anyone. What's the matter?" She pressed. Asuka continued to feed the birds in silence. Growing with frustration, Lina burst. " Why are you being so difficult?! I was trying to relieve a friend! Haven't you ever heard the expression it's better to talk about it?!" She yelled. Asuka jumped at her sudden change in personality.

" Fine, fine I'll tell you just calm down. You can't tell anyone though." He said wiping his hands free from seeds.

" You can trust me Asuka." She said eagerly.

" Well today after gym I found out something. I found out something about Haneoka." He said practically whispering.

(Hah! I knew it! Meimi Haneoka is Saint Tail!) Lina thought excitedly to herself.

" Say no more Asuka. I know all about girl problems and my motto is forgive and forget." She said desperately trying to escape the conversation. " I'll see you at school then." She said jumping from her seat and racing off.

" Thanks for the advice." He said in a bewildered tone. He looked down at the pigeons before getting up his self and walking slowly to his house.

" Detective Asuka! I know who it is! I know who Saint Tail is!" Lina shouted excitedly. She had run from the park directly to the station.

" Really? Tell me!" The detective said leaning over his desk.

" Her name is Meimi Haneoka. She's in our grade."

" Description?" The detective asked taking out paper and a pencil.

" Bright orange hair about waist length and blue eyes. You can't miss her." She explained proudly.

" Okay. That should give Asuka enough motive now." The detective said happily putting his pencil down.

" Ahem…"

" Oh right." The detective opened his wallet and pulled out a fifty. Lina smiled before running out of his office blissfully.

" Kids these days…" The detective mumbled to himself.

****

Author's Note: I'll try and get the next chapter out before I go on vacation but it's a stretch. If not I promise I'll update afterwards.


	11. Chapter 11

****

Author's Note: I had to leave a chapter for all fans. When I don't write, it tortures you and me. Yes we are in the same boat.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail for the…wait let me go back and count.

****

Chapter 11

After school, Seira ran hastily across the schoolyard. After gym, Meimi had not shown up in any of her classes. Seira, scared about what had happened to her, was now searching. After thoroughly checking all the classrooms and the school itself, she ran hurriedly to the church. The day's light shown through the stained glass sending a duplicate on the wooden flooring. Seira rushed down the isles scanning each pew before running up to the altar. Becoming nervous, Seira ran to her confessional. She opened the visitor's side to find it empty. Seira sat down, exasperated, as she put her face in her hands.

(If anything should have happened to Meimi, I don't know what I would do.) Seira felt her eyes sting with tears. She started to sniffle when she realized it was not her making the crying noises. Seira looked up through the screen to see Meimi hugging her knees, crying dry tears.

" Meimi…" Seira whispered. Seeming like Seira was invisible, Meimi continued to grieve.

" You wanted to catch me so bad." She said to herself. " And now that you have, you don't want me! You don't want to see me!" Meimi screamed through her tears. Her shouts turned into loud sobs as she lay her head back down on her knees. " I don't know what to do Seira." She whispered finally acknowledging her presence.

" Meimi…I don't know what to say." Seira anxiously said softly.

" You're supposed to know. You're supposed to know Seira!" Meimi said her voice rising in anguish. Seira fell silent at her comment.

" I know I'm not a very good friend or nun Meimi. But at a time like this…" She trailed off. The confessional fell quiet as both were embarrassed at their helplessness.

" I don't blame you Seira." Meimi whispered softly. She looked up to reveal her tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

" I have something to help you take your mind off Asuka." Seira said.

" What?" Meimi said sitting upright.

" A lost lamb…"

" That's supposed to help me get my mind off Asuka?!" Meimi snapped.

" I guess not. But will you do it anyway?" Meimi did not respond. " It's for one of our classmates."

" Who?"

" Asuka Jr."

" And you said this would get my mind off of him." Meimi said sarcastically. Seira shook her head sadly.

" He didn't come to me for help. It's sorta help for both of you."

" First you're a nun, now you're playing match maker?"

" Don't give me that Meimi. You want to be with him. I can see it in your eyes." She whispered softly.

" There is no more of _him_ in my life. But if it will help him get over me, then I'll do it."

" Just go to his house at eight o clock." Meimi nodded and wiped away her teary eyes. She walked out in the sun for the first time in three hours. The rest of the day crept by dreadfully slow while Meimi sat at her window waiting for the night. She had tried to do her homework but her mind lingered on tonight's meeting. Finally, as the sun began to set, Meimi morphed and jumped out of her window. She crossed across many rooftops until she was sitting on top of the chimney of the Asuka resident. 

_We need to talk, is the coast clear? If so, clap your hands three times._

St. Tail

Meimi shoved this note down the chimney and watch it sway to the bottom. Like magic, it got sucked out of view and into the living room.

" What's this?" Asuka's father said grasping the letter. He read it slowly and looked around.

(Obviously, this was meant for my son.) He thought. He clapped three times loudly signaling for her. Asuka's father listened intently as he heard a being slide down the chimney. Seconds later, two black boots touched the ashy logs. Saint Tail ducked her head in to look around. At that moment, Asuka's father dived behind the couch. Saint Tail, not noticing Asuka's father, stepped into the living room. Her boots dragged soot in that stained the white clean carpet. She tiptoed around carefully looking for Asuka.

" Asuka Jr." She whispered quietly. Suddenly, Meimi felt a cold chill rush up her spine. She spun around to see Detective Asuka grab her. " Let me go!" Meimi said trying to free her wrists from his hands. Detective Asuka put his left arm around his waist. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held it over her mouth. Meimi breathed in and gasped.

(Chloroform…) She thought to herself. She tried to hold her breath, but she could only hold it for so long. Meimi gasped for breath as she saw the world fade around her. She felt her body fall asleep as her eyes strained to see the light of the room. (No don't give up Meimi!) She thought to herself.

" 1…2…thr-" Meimi shouted before falling asleep. The detective removed the handkerchief and set the thief down on the couch. He wiped the sweat from his brow before looking at her.

" That wasn't to hard. And all this time Asuka has been chasing her, I catch her in ten minutes." He took out a pair of handcuffs and slipped them over her wrists. " Sorry, girl. Either way, you are going away." He said patting her soft orange hair. He picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. He filled his coffee mug full of icy water and splashed it against the young girl's face. She instantly woke up from her short slumber and sputtered wildly. She looked around at her surroundings nervously and spotted her captor.

" Asuka, you have a friend here!" The detective yelled up the stairs.

" Who would be here at this time of night?" He asked shuffling down the stairs. He instantly saw his father's mocking grin and the frightened look on Meimi. Asuka stopped abruptly in his tracks.

" Looks like Saint Tail decided to drop in." He said throwing the calling card at him. Asuka fumbled briefly with it and read it quickly.

" Why?" He asked softly. His hands clamped into fists, which started to shake with anger. " You promised that you would send the calling card to me! How did he get it! How did he catch you?!" He asked furiously. His face was twisted in anger as he looked from Meimi to his father.

" I told you, if you didn't catch her I would." His father said smirking happily.

" Asuka…You wouldn't see me any other way. If I were myself you would have ignored me. This was the only way to see you!" Meimi yelled. The detective pulled hard on the cuffs that made Meimi silent.

" Now I either give her to you and you put her in jail or I do it." The detective said.

" Let her go!" Asuka yelled.

" Wrong choice." The detective growled obviously annoyed. Meimi shakily looked at Asuka and then his father.

" 1,2" *Smack* Meimi's chant was interrupted with the brutal hand of the detective on her cheek.

" All these criminals are the same. They try to escape from any situation. They just want to save themselves. That's why I never show mercy. They take it for granted" Meimi began to cry softly.

" How could you do that?! You made her cry!" Asuka yelled angrily. His father shook his head and looked up at him.

" Take her." He said pushing the thief at his son. Asuka caught her fell as she lay her arms on his shoulders.

" I'm sorry Asuka." She whispered in his ear. Asuka put his arms around her back to comfort her. Asuka's father walked out into the living room and picked up his paper. " I couldn't tell you. You would hate me if I did." She said clenching his shoulders.

" I don't hate you." He whispered softly bringing her into a tighter embrace. " Don't run away. I'll come back for you okay? Don't run away!" He whispered harshly in her ear.

" I d-don't understand."

" Dad! Let's take her in!" Asuka yelled into the living room. Asuka pushed Meimi out of the embrace and caught her by her wrist. Meimi, frightened, looked at him.

" You'll make a lot of friends where you're going Saint Tail." Asuka's father said pulling the couple out into the car. They drove down to the station. Most of the police that were working at night were out on patrol. Inside the building was quiet and peaceful. Meimi was surrounded by dark and could not see her surroundings. They stopped every once in a while and picked things up. Finally, in the back of the station, they had reached the attached cells. Asuka's father pushed her into a cell and threw a change of clothes at her. The door slammed shut, lock and key. Asuka and his father left Meimi in that cold cell. Meimi's eyes followed Asuka to the door hoping for a sign. He did not once turn around. For the second time, Meimi was left in the darkness by herself

****

Author's Note: SO SAD!!!!! I hate myself for writing this. Please I want lots of reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

****

Author's Note: I'm back! Miss me? This may sound selfish but I wanted more reviews! I wanna try and hit 100 reviews with this story so help me out!

****

Disclaimer: I haven't said it in a week but I still don't own Saint Tail.

****

Chapter 12

Meimi clung to the bars dully.

(I could escape from here so easily.) She thought to herself. (Asuka told me to stay so that's what I'm gonna do.) She released the bars from her grasp and sat on her cot. Raspy coughs could be heard from neighboring cells. (I wonder how long they've been here?) Meimi itched her arm impatiently. It had been a whole day and no word from anyone. She lay exasperated from boredom on her cot. Her Saint Tail outfit was mussed from her sleep. Meimi looked at her gloved hand. The black material was wrinkled. She effortlessly tried to straighten it.

" Breakfast." The guard muttered opening the door. Meimi looked up at him and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

" This is too easy. I've put guards just like you to sleep in a snap." She said snapping her fingers to emphasize her point. The guard jumped at the sound. Meimi laughed at his reaction. " Too bad I won't." She said walking past him. He followed her quickly into an open cafeteria. It was barely full with a bunch of street thugs and other criminals. Meimi walked in uncertain by the stares she was receiving. A group of older boys eyed her wearily as she walked to the small buffet counter. She picked out a bowl of cereal and sat down at an empty table in the far corner. One of the men got up and sat across from her.

" So the legendary thief Saint Tail has graced us with her presence." The older boy said smoothing his hair.

" Such big words for a drug dealer." Meimi muttered sarcastically. She filled her mouth with the already soggy cereal.

" You're nothing but a kid. They gave you way too much credit. My name is Ran. I run this joint and everyone in it." He said putting his hand out to her. She glared at it unhappily.

" You don't _run_ me." She said eating another spoonful. He stared at her reluctant eyes and frowned.

" I do whether you like it or not." He said grabbing Meimi's wrist and throwing her out of her chair. Meimi tumbled to the floor. She stared up at him who now towered over her. She scrambled up and ran around the table for protection. Her mind raced for ways to escape when she spotted a deck of cards.

" Do you know why they called me the thief of hearts?" She said walking closer to him shuffling the cards mischievously. " I always draw a heart." Meimi said holding up the queen of hearts. She threw it up in the air. As it spun, the image on the card began to peal away from its papery hold. " 1…2…3!" Meimi yelled. A queen dressed in deep red, bearing the symbol of hearts, formed where the card had been falling. The queen put out her hands and touched Ran's chin. Like under a trance, Ran shut his eyes happily and fell to the floor in a deep slumber. Meimi smiled as the queen was absorbed once again back into the card. Meimi caught the card between her first two fingers delicately. She looked around to see everyone gaping at the performance she had just finished. A pair of hands was clapping from the back of the room. A girl about her age got up and walked over to her.

" Nice to meet you Saint Tail. My name is Mayu." She said holding her hand out. Meimi gave her free hand to her and smiled. Mayu released her hand and clapped. The card queen of hearts appeared it her hand.

" A thief." Meimi said. Mayu smiled and returned the card. " A bad thief."

" Yeah but were both in jail now. Same boat." Mayu said shrugging. " So why haven't you dumped this place? I've seen your work, read about you in the paper every time you're in it." She said sitting down and leaning back easily in the metal bench. Meimi turned her back on her.

" He told me to stay." Meimi said her voice quavering. She looked up to the barred ceiling lamps. Her fists were white as she squeezed them shut. " He'll help me get out. I'm done being a thief for now." She said turning and smiling. Her finger brushed away the stray tear. Meimi sat down next to Mayu silently. " Why haven't you broken out?"

" They took my medallion. That's where I get all my powers." Meimi smiled.

" Maybe one more night of thievery won't hurt. You're my new apprentice." Meimi said clapping her hand on Mayu's shoulder. " I can find a lost lamb without Seira's help!" She said raising her fist with determination.

That night, Meimi took out a playing card she stole from the cafeteria and swiped it through the lock. It opened easily as she pranced down the hall to Mayu's cell. She did the same to that cell. Now that both girls were, free they roamed through the night walkways. They're shadows danced happy that were finally free to move. Meimi stopped when she spotted Detective Asuka's office. She pointed to Mayu who followed her into the room. The room was bare as they both rummaged through piles of endless papers and files. Mayu was the one who spotted the tall cabinet at the opposite end of the room. She dropped the papers letting them splash freely on the floor.

" Hand me the card." She said solemnly. Meimi was scuttling to pick up the fallen papers as she handed the card to her. " It's been too long." Mayu whispered. Her hands shook with anticipation as the cabinet door flew open. " At last." She said happily grasping the chained medallion. She cradled it happily in her hands. After a while, Meimi returned to her side from replacing papers to their proper place. " Let's get out of here, the two of us. We're bigger than this small town, you're bigger than this small town. Forget him, we could do so much together." Mayu said. Meimi looked at Mayu stunned by the words pouring out of her friend's mouth.

" I can't leave. He told me to stay." Meimi stuttered. " I only steal for the good anyway."

" That's where we split then." Mayu said now stroking her medallion. It glowed a deep scarlet as she started to rise off the ground.

" Wait! Mayu don't do this!" Meimi yelled shielding her eyes from the growing light. A wind current picked up as the paper came to life and whipped around the room. The wind was at its strongest when it faded. Mayu was also gone. " I'm a lousy nun." Meimi muttered.

****

Author's Note: School starting soon. Won't be able to update as much. Sorry. Read. Review. Have fun.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Author's Note: Ah Gomen! School has started and I have homework. (Plus I was waiting for 50 reviews…) But I can't hold out anymore!!!

****

Disclaimer: I haven't said it in two weeks and I still don't own Saint Tail!

****

Chapter 13

" Hey Asuka! I heard you finally caught Saint Tail!" Takamiya shouted happily. She slapped him on the back with congratulations. " So who was it?" She asked eagerly. Asuka Jr. continued to walk down the school hall solemnly. " C'mon man! Please?" She asked. Lina did not need to know an answer though. She already knew it was Haneoka.

" Lina…" Asuka said stopping in his tracks.

" Hmm?" Lina asked excited. He turned around to look at her. His eyes were filled with anger not only against her, but against something else.

" Lina…leave me alone. I do not like you. I will never like you. I don't want to be your friend. Just go." He said harshly. Asuka briskly turned around and continued walking down the hall. Lina stood, stunned watching him go. Snapping out of it, she chased after him and tackled him to the ground. He flew to the floor face first. His hands stopped his fall as he stared at the cold tiled floor. Flushing with anger, Lina walked in front of him.

" W-why?" Lina asked furiously. " I'm just as good as Haneoka. In fact, I bet I'm better. Why would you say such a thing?!" She screamed. Tears ran rapidly down her face. Asuka, holding his pose for a moment, stood up and faced her.

" You took the one thing precious away from me, the one thing that kept me going. You took Haneoka away! And for that I will never forgive you!" He said hostility building in his voice.

" I didn't do anything to Haneoka! Why do you blame everything on me?" She said throwing her arm away from her.

" You…you and my father! Both of you! You both took her away!" Asuka yelled. Lina was taken aback from his knowledge. " I'm not stupid! I know what happens in my father's business." The air hung silently. It was thick with intensity.

" I'm sorry Asuka." Lina said lowering her head. Tears stained her clenched hands.

" Just go." He said miserably. Lina looked up sadly at him and walked away. Asuka held his head with his hand as he walked to the nearby chapel. Trying to ignore everyone's stare as he walked down the aisle. Asuka opened the confessional and sat down in the depressing darkness. A white hooded figure sat silent on the other side.

" Mimori…" He whispered hoarsely.

" It's been hard for the both of us." Seira said turning to him. Silver beads of tears rimmed her eyes.

" I'm sorry. I would have handled it differently. This was Takamiya's and my father's doing." Asuka said clenching his fists furiously. Seira nodded understandingly. " Do you have a plan?"

" I don't have any connections with prison, but you do." She said wiping her tears away.

" Who?" He asked bluntly. " You don't mean my father do you? He's the one who put Haneoka in there to begin with!" He said.

" Can't you get the keys at least? Doesn't he carry them with him or something? There could be something useful in your house."

" I already checked." He stated. " Haneoka won't leave. I can't expect her to escape on her own." Seira sighed, burnt out of ideas.

" I don't know what to do…" She whispered helplessly.

Lina left the school hours after the final bell had rung. She wondered aimlessly down the streets. Her eyes watched her dawdling feet. Her steps were sluggishly light sounding. Lina watched the streetlights come and go. Her face was lit and then darkened.

" Why? Why…Asuka?" She said quietly to herself. " I did it all for you. Why? Why can't you see that?" Tears staining her face once again. She looked up helplessly at the moon. Its sliver glow resonated on the river to the side of her. She looked at the deep water. " No one would miss me…" She whispered to herself. " Not Asuka…he would never miss me." Lina mumbled. She stepped into the water. The icy water dampened her shoes and socks. The water rippled away as her feet dragged through the water.

Meimi sat in her cell curled in the corner. The moon was her only light that was dimmed by the bars in the window. She looked at the source of her light and stood up. Meimi leaned her face on the cool bars. The wind startled her hair as it drifted limply. She looked at the neighboring river as it swam by serenely. A figure shrouded by the dark stood out in the moonlit waves. Meimi struggled to see the person.

" Hey you! What are you doing?" Meimi yelled through the bars. She must have caught the person's attention. They turned around letting the moonlight light their face.

(Lina!) Meimi thought surprised. " Takamiya! What are you doing?" Meimi yelled louder making sure that she heard.

" Haneoka…" Lina said surprised.

" Lina, why are you doing this?" Meimi said reaching out to her. " Come back to shore. We can talk about it."

" No we could never talk. You have him and I don't. That's what makes us different." She said wading out into waist deep water. Meimi struggled to squeeze through the bars though her efforts did nothing. Lina was now shoulders deep. Meimi's mind raced for thought.

" Lina stop!" Meimi yelled tears welling up in her eyes. Lina paused before slowly walking out again. " I know how you feel!" Meimi screamed. " Every night when I was Saint Tail, I wanted to be with him! I wanted him to catch me! But I couldn't let him! I know how it feels not to be loved Takamiya!" She yelled. Tears poured down her face as she helplessly. She could not stop her physically. Lina turned around to face the face between the bars. It was stained with tears.

(Is she crying for me?) Lina asked herself. (Someone does care.) She said to herself. Happiness welled inside of her. (It doesn't matter that Asuka won't miss me, others will.) Lina walked out of the water. Her clothes were soaked through. Meimi smiled to herself as her tears receded. Lina walked to Meimi's window and looked up at her face.

" Thank you Haneoka." Lina whispered. " Here…" She said lifting an object to Meimi. Meimi grasped the object. She looked down at the key. " I know that you don't need it but Asuka can't come get you. His father won't let him get away." Lina said and turned to walk away.

" Lina…" Meimi said. She turned around to face her. " Thank you."

****

Author's Note: I'm just trying to get Lina out of the story… ^-^'. Sorry all Takamiya fans (if any) But hopefully I'll update soon. Dunno what's gonna happen next week so bye for now.

  



	14. Chapter 14

****

Author's Note: This is story is slowly winding down. I'm sorry for not updating in a while but you know school and such.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Tail.

****

Chapter 14

Meimi waited in her cell as usual. Her clothes were in the wash so she was wearing a baggy shirt and jeans with too many holes. Meimi sat on the floor and sighed. Her back was propped up against the brick wall. She apathetically looked up at the sky and watched the gray clouds lackadaisically cross the sky. She sighed again and turned to the front bars.

(Nightfall and I am out of here.) She thought to herself. Meimi turned to her bed and stared at it listlessly. (I wonder what Asuka Jr. is looking at right now.)

Though it was not Asuka Jr. sharing her view from the inside, they were two very revengeful people. One was a battered woman sitting on a cot staring at her bunkmate. He was a balding man with dorky glasses.

" Soon, Yui we will have our revenge." Yokaido said staring up at the ceiling.

" But Yui wants to get out now!" She roared. For the past month both have them been restlessly waiting for their revenge.

" Kasanugi, Yokaido here is your newspaper." The guard said throwing them their mail. Yokaido sat up and snatched the newspaper off the ground. He read the headline and laughed loudly.

" What is so funny?" Kasanugi asked jumping to his side.

" Look…our little thief was captured. She's in the town jail." He said pointing out the details.

" So…" Yui implied.

" So we know where she is." He answered back.

" And…"

" And when we get out of here we know where to find her."

" But…"

" But we are in jail so there is nothing we can do…for now." Yokaido said.

" I say we brake out tonight." Yui said excitedly.

" How?"

" We…we steal the keys off of that guy. We've been watching him for the past month. We know his every move, his habits, everything." She said lowering her voice to a whisper."

" He leaves his keys on the desk every time he leaves the room." Yokaido said brainstorming aloud.

" We need like a pole or rod of some sort to get them off his desk." Yui said smiling with anticipation.

" We can use spaghetti and forks." Yokaido said clapping his hands together."

" Spaghetti?"

" To tie the forks together. The spaghetti is really sticky here so it will hold." He finished and smiled. Yui smiled with him and moved back to her bed. Twilight approached and the guard got up to eat supper. Yui and Yokaido pulled the forks from lunch out of their pockets and spilled them on the floor. Yokaido retrieved a dish from under his cot filled with spaghetti. Their plan worked perfectly as they received the keys.

" Let's go to the warehouse next to the police station. At midnight we attack." Yui said evilly. They dodged around corners and under things to prevent from anyone seeing them. Luckily for them, their guard loved to eat his dinner very slowly so no one notice their disappearance for an hour or so. They managed to make it to the front doors as they escaped to the streets. Yokaido split from Yui. They would meet six hours later at the warehouse.

Meimi made sure the coast was clear before she picked the lock with the card like she had done so many nights ago. She ran down the stairs and out into the midnight air. She filled her lungs with freedom before looking around. No one was around. Since the streets were deserted, she ran down the center. Meimi made sure she was in her Saint Tail outfit just in case.

" There she is. Let's get her." Yui exclaimed silently. Yokaido and Yui slipped from their hiding place. Meimi gradually heard footsteps behind her and twirled around. Two tall figures loomed closer and closer.

" Who are you?!" She whispered harshly.

" You know who we are." One of them said blankly. Meimi had heard the voice frequent times. It was twisted with hate, hate for her, hate for Saint Tail.

" Kasanugi." She whispered. Meimi turned her focus to the other figure. " And you would be…"

" Yokaido." He said shortly. Silence drifted in the air.

" What do you want." Meimi asked louder.

" Revenge." Yui said darkly. Both sprung to life at her. Meimi jumped into the air.

(I haven't been able to do this in so long.) She thought happily.

" Welcome, villains to Saint Tail's puppet show." She said taking out her top hat. She twirled it in her hand before grasping it tightly. " 1,2,3!" She shouted. Wires flew out and tied Yokaido to a neighboring street light. He dangled helpless as his arms were tied tightly to the top of the light. A second set of wires flew from the hat to tie Kasanugi. With a swift movement, she took out the familiar dagger. It cut through the wire like butter.

" Cut her down Yui!" Cheered Yokaido from his trap. A sinister grin spread across the older woman's face.

(Something's different.) Meimi thought quickly ducking under the blade. She quickly flipped over Yui. (She's not holding back. She's not afraid of pain!) Meimi thought. She panicked and tripped. Meimi flew to the ground and looked up at her attacker.

" This time you have no prop. No detective to protect you. Nothing!" She cackled evilly. Yui thrust down the dagger in to Meimi's gut. This time she was not acting. Meimi felt herself stumble to the ground. Everything but the pain was numb to her. Her hearing had died out. She could still feel the sinister laughter. Meimi's vision blurred.

(This is not a time to faint Meimi! Stay strong!) Her voice told her. She couldn't tell if she was saying out loud or thinking it.

" The lord…will always favor the righteous." Meimi said painfully. She lifted up the top hat. Hundreds of wires flew out and wrapped Yui unmercifully. Meimi strained a smile when she saw the villain wrapped up like a cocoon. Meimi looked down at the dagger jutting out of her stomach and watched the blood drip onto her black gloves. She looked up at the sky. " Was this your intention? Am I suppose to die like this?" Meimi whispered. Her pain doubled as she fell to the ground. Meimi looked at the asphalt around her. " I wanted to see Asuka Jr. one more time…" She whispered. Escaping from the pain, Meimi fell silent.

****

Author's Note: Listen people! This is real this time! Meimi really got stabbed this time! So if you wanna find out what comes next you better review!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Author's Note: Last chapter! Boo-hoo I'm so sad! I'm gonna miss all of you guys. But you can start reading my other Saint Tail fanfiction now! Three chapters so far. Totally different story. And the moment you've been waiting for is here!

****

Disclaimer: Last time I'll be saying this, but I don't own Saint Tail.

****

Chapter 15

"MEIMI!" Asuka Jr. screamed. He jolted forward his covers falling off his bed. Sweat streamed down his face as he panted. His heart raced extremely fast as he tried to calm it to its regular pace.

(That was the worst nightmare ever.) Asuka said climbing out of his warm bed. The floor was icy through his cotton socks. He crept downstairs quietly and sat on the cool leather couch. His hand grasped the remote and the television flicked on. The white blaze radiated through the living as Asuka stared mesmerized at the screen. The bored broadcasters of the 1 a.m. news knew that there weren't many viewers watching them. Their shoulders were relaxed as they slumped in their seats and talked in a nonprofessional voice. Asuka watched uninterested. White letters flashed across the screen spelling 'Live Update, Special Report'.

" Thank you Ryoko. I'm here on Sakura Street reporting on a murder that had just happened only hours ago. As you can see, the police are already here and have caught both murderers. They are Yui Kasanugi and Ogi Yokaido." She said. Both faces flashed on the screen. They frowned at their few viewers. Asuka sat up and leaned towards the receiver with interest. " The murderers had escaped at around midnight and were not seen until later in the morning. Yokaido was strung to a lam post while Kasanugi was bound on the ground. We are still unsure who they were caught by. Now I'm moving towards the police for further investigation. Chief?" She said holding up a microphone to the Chief of police's mouth. Asuka recognized him as his father's boss.

" Hello. As you can a murder has happened here. The victim was stabbed once in the stomach and died by her own wounds." He reported.

" Any clue on who the victim is yet?" She asked politely.

" We believe it to be the famous Saint Tail. Our main detective is confirming her identity now, Detective Asuka." Chief said pointing to the man to his left. The camera toggled to a man hunched over the body rubbing his chin. The camera zoomed in on the victim's face.

" Meimi!" Asuka said jumping to the floor. He held the screen with both hands and stared at it in horror. Quickly, he grabbed his jacket and ran out the door. He ran down the streets, never stopping for a breath. Just as his lungs felt like they were going to burst he saw red and blue lights bounce off the buildings. Asuka raced to the scene and pushed through the crowds of police and reporters to his dad. Asuka collapsed to Meimi's side. He pulled her head onto his lap and looked down at her peaceful face. It was released of its earlier pain.

" She's dead son. She has no pulse and she stopped breathing hours ago." The detective stated. Asuka stroked Meimi's hair softly.

" I know." He said softly. Asuka felt his eyes well with tears as he brought Meimi to his chest. He wished she would return his embrace. She hung limply on his shoulders. Asuka shut his eyes tightly trying to squeeze the pain out of his heart.

" Asuka…" A faint voice said in his ear. Asuka opened his eyes suddenly and pulled the body to his view. She still hung limply dead to the world.

" Put her down son." The detective said putting his hand on his son's shoulder. Asuka froze and then obeyed his father's request. Meimi was laid face up to stare at the starry sky.

" We'll hold the funeral in two days. Tell all her friends at school and I'll inform her parents, okay?" Asked the father.

" No, it's not okay! It's not okay that she's dead! She can't be! She's Saint…Saint…" Said Asuka hanging his head. Tears descended out of his eyes and splashed on the pavement below him.

" I know how you feel…" The father said trying to comfort his son.

" No you don't!" Asuka yelled back his brain racing. " You did this to her! You're the one who put her in jail and now she's here on the street, DEAD!" He screamed into his father's face. Tears ran furiously down his cheeks. Asuka did not wipe them away as they continued to flow. The detective remained silent and slowly walked off. Asuka watched him and did not dare to call him back. He sat down on a bench and stared up at the stars through the green leaves of Spring.

" Are you up there?" He asked. His voice wavered sadly. " If you're listening, please, please give Meimi back to me. Give her back to me, her family, her friends, and the people that need her. Please give back Saint Tail! No… give back Meimi!" He whispered hoarsely. A shooting star raced across the sky after his words were spoken. Asuka heard a rustle from the tree above him. He looked up expecting to see a squirrel or a bird but what he saw was…orange. A loving face swooped in and hung only inches away from his face. Asuka jumped back in surprise and focused his sight on the young girl in front of him. Her round cheeks were dimpled with a smile as bright as the sun. " H-H-H-Haneoka?! But you're-"

" Dead? No I'm not." She said swinging slightly. The upside down face smiled cheerfully.

" Then…" He said looking over at the girl dressed in pink and black.

" That's Saint Tail." She said. Meimi crossed her arms still hanging from the tree. " You asked for me back, not her."

" But…you're the same person. How…" He trailed off. Meimi hit him on the head. " What was that for?!" He asked clutching his head.

" I'm surprised at you. You can't even tell a dummy from a real person. At least you're not alone. That stupid librarian and psycho girl couldn't either." Meimi said. Their talk quieted as they both looked into each other's eyes.

" I missed you…" Asuka said quietly. He rubbed her cheek gently. Meimi shut her eyes slowly and embraced the kiss he was about to give her. The moon was full and the stars shined down, blessing their young love. Meimi felt his soft lips against hers wishing this moment would never end. Unfortunately for her, the moment did end, but not too soon. She jumped out of the tree and landed in his arms. They embraced before looking at the dummy.

" Saint Tail is dead." He said looking at Meimi. " Long live Meimi Haneoka!"

****

Author's Note: Like it? Yeah I thought so. Reviews please! Also I recommend my other Saint Tail story, One Dollar. I sound like a salesmen eh? I'll miss you all so much!

Your favorite author,

Cheiri Blossom


End file.
